Picking up the Pieces
by WhyteWolf
Summary: Naomi DuBois' life changes when she realizes that her school is causing her destructive dreams. After everything, she's sent to Hogwarts to thwart new and strange dangers. With help from her friends she might just live through the pains life brings.
1. Le Reve

**Disclaimer:** My name is not J.K. Rowling and there for I am not the owner of any of her original work. My characters are my own though and any other extras that I may write are mine though.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Le Reve**

_Unheard pleas for help fill the room. Ever soft whimpering could be heard as well. A girl sat on the floor, crying. She looked up and noticed a boy in front of her, scowling. He began to laugh and started slowly walking towards her. She became more frightened with every step he took._

_He grabbed her by the shoulders, gripping extremely tightly. Picking her up, he threw her against the wall, so hard that she bounced when she hit the barrier between this room and outside. She, already tired and in pain, only let out a small moan of exhaustion. Again, he walked up to her, this time he slapped her across the face. Suddenly, her eyesight became blurry and her eyelids heavy. Although, just before fainting, she caught a glimpse of light in the corner of her eye... _

"Nia, Nia! Wake up!" a familiar voice ordered. "NAOMI! Wake up!" Naomi gasped suddenly. Slowly wakening, she realized someone had pulled her into a tight hug let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank Merlin! You're awake! Everyone could hear you screaming. No one could wake you up, so some of the girls came and got me. Are you alright…was it the, uh... dream again?" she pulled away, looking concerned.

"I'm fine; I guess it still bothers me though. I thought I could handle it by know! Melanie, why is it so ha—" Naomi wanted to finish, but she could not muster up the strength to do so. It hurt so much...She couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

After a month of having the same dream, she just couldn't stand the burning feeling around her eyes. Naomi collapsed into Mel's arms, thanking Merlin as much as she could to have such a friend as Melanie.

"You should speak with Madame DeBarbarac. Maybe she can help you." It seemed so hard for Mel to smile when her friend was so upset. She did smile, though looking stern yet worried more than anything else.

"No, Mel. I can handle this, I can." Naomi seemed to be trying to convince not only Mel, but herself as well.

"But Nia, it could help!" Mel persisted. She was not about to give up on her best friend, Naomi.

This went on for about an hour, until Nia finally gave up. "Pride or no pride, this will be good for you." Mel seemed happy with herself. Nia, putting on a black zip-up over a plain amber tank, tied her hair in a high ponytail, and put on a pair of old, comfortable sneakers. It was a Saturday, so there was no point on putting on her uniform and school robes. Once Nia had finished dressing she turned toward Mel, thumbs in the side belt loops of her jeans.

"Are you absolutely positive that you can't come?" Nia asked with a pleading look on her face.

"I'm really sorry, Nia, but you know I can't. I have to meet up with Madame Léan; I need to speak to her about classes," Mel finished. She would have gladly taken a rain check on Madame Léan if it were not for her being so strict.

"Alright, I should go then, shouldn't I? To Madame DeBarbarac's I mean?" Nia had absolutely no intentions on seeing her for herself. However, she thought back to the compassion Mel had for Nia, urging for her to go see Madame DeBarbarac. Nia decided she would go to her…for Mel.

Mel looked and nodding got up and gave Nia a hug. While pulling away, she whispered a good luck in Naomi's ear and left, starting towards Madame Léan's classroom. Walking down the hall, Naomi realized that it had been two years since she last cried, with the exception of this morning. With everything that had happened to her so far, it was amazing she hadn't given up on herself. That her family, friends, and even professors still had not given up on her. The last time Naomi remembered having the same nightmare was almost eighteen months ago. Why had the dreams started up again...and why now of all the times?

"Ouch!" Naomi began to rub her nose. She had been so inattentive that she failed to notice she was already at the Pegasus statue and had bumped into it. This was the hidden entrance to Madame DeBarbarac office, a flying horse statue on all fours.

Madame DeBarbarac had been giving her the password for her office for some time now...Ever since she began to have the nightmares again. "_Le rêve_." Naomi whispered. At these words, the horse reared onto its hind legs and out of the way. The walls slowly opened in front of her to reveal a small hallway. She began to walk down this hallway, noticing the portraits of exotic animals that lined the walls.

Once Naomi reached the door, she stopped; trying to knock wasn't working. Why was she so afraid to just go in and talk to her? Just because she didn't like talking to her headmistress never meant it would not help her. Nia knew, deep down, that in a way it would.

_This is too nerve-racking! If trying isn't going to work, then forcing will!_ Nia thought. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on Madame DeBarbarac's door.


	2. Madame DeBarbarac

**Disclaimer:** My name is not J.K. Rowling and there for I am not the owner of any of her original work. My characters are my own though and any other extras that I may write are mine though.

Nia goes to Madame DeBarbarac. Not only does she, the Headmistress, help Nia, but also tells her some interesting news. What is this news, and what will it bring?

A/N: Hi! Sorry, I know the chapter is short but they'll get longer. And if there are any questions, feel free to ask. Comments, nice or not, are all wanted and needed for my and the stories improvement. Also, to answer the only question I've received so far...

Q: shaoshao chan: what does 'le rÃªve' mean? Or does it not mean anything?

A: Actually it was, until all the funny signs happened. I attend a French school, so I know how to speak it (duh!) Truth be told, Naomi attends Beaux Batons, which you would have found out even if I hadn't said anything! 'le rÃªve' is supposed to be 'Le Reve'. The first e in the second word, well there's supposed to be a thing on top. It means The Dream. I'm sorry for the long answer, it wasn't intended to be this long!

Either way, please R&R. I would really like to here from anyone reading! Thanks and hope you like the chapter. Oh, and the next chapter will be up as soon as I get a review. It's ready and waiting. The chapter commences...

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**Madame DeBarbarac

"_Entré_, come in," Madame DeBarbarac called through the door, sounding more tired than normal. Naomi, once again, took a deep breath, and entered the room.  
"_Bonjour_, Madame." She looked toward Madame waiting for an answer.  
"Oh, well hello, Miss DuBois, how are you doing?" Now sounding worried, Madame DeBarbarac waved at the chair. It was a polite gesture, but Naomi didn't respond, continuing to stand next to the door.  
"No thank you, Madame, I'm very sorry to intrude but Miss LaTiche talked me into to coming. I had the nightmare again..." Naomi had the feeling that she didn't have to continue.  
"Miss LaTiche was right to do as she did. You've been having these nightmares for quite some time now, haven't you?" she asked in a calm, soothing tone. Naomi truly did appreciate the understanding of Madame DeBarbarac.  
"Yes well, I had them sometime about a year and a half ago, but they stopped soon after. They're horrible, so please don't ask me to exp—"  
Madame interrupted. "I don't need you to tell me what happens in the nightmare. Although I cannot tell you how I know, I _can_ say that I will do everything possible to help you, is that alright?" Madame waited patiently for an answer.  
"If you can rid me of these bloody nightmares, of course it's okay," Naomi mumbled. Her desire to curse was unbelievable, especially in front of Madame. "Why is it that this incredibly undesirable dream—wait, can this even be considered a dream!" Her voice went quite high now, wavering a little. "Every time I have it, it just feels so real..." But, as she said this, it became apparent that she wanted to cry once more. However, mastering the emotion, she refused to do so…especially in the presence of her headmistress of almost six years.  
"Miss DuBois, I will do everything in my power to help you find the reason behind these dreams. Also, from what I just heard, you want to _'get rid of them'_. That, by chance, is very good, for me to help you, you must help me." The Headmistress smiled at Naomi as she finished. Even though the smile on the slender woman's face was as motherly as could be, it did not seem to make Naomi feel any better. To her, it seemed like the smile was almost forced, pathetically forced.  
Just as Naomi began to trail off in her own thoughts, Madame DeBarbarac began once more. "Your parents have contacted me, Miss DuBois. You are to pack your trunk, enough for exactly one week. They have informed me that your brother is back from Italy for the time being. He, himself, informed me that he would like to see—how did he put it now?—his '_vix'_? I think that was what he said. Mark is very odd, for when I ask who or what this 'vix' is; he told me it was you!" Madame DeBarbarac had this odd look on her face that Nia couldn't quiet place. "If you don't mind me asking, Miss DuBois, but what does 'vix' mean?" she asked, curiosity filling in her voice.

"Uh, well…" Nia stopped for a moment, surious as how to answer. "It's means nothing. Nothing at all, just a childhood nick name that stuck. Although…Madame? Did anyone mention Miss LaTiche at all during the conversation with my family?" Naomi politely asked, feeling anxious.  
"Yes, they did. I am disappointed to inform you that they said you are to leave without her. You should go and pack your trunk, for you are scheduled to leave directly after dinner, is that clear, Miss DuBois?" She switched to "headmistress mode" as quickly as one could blink their eyes.

"Very, Madame….Thank you and... Merlin, has it really been _an hour_ since I arrived?" Naomi gasped, noticing the time.

"I should leave…need to pack and, of course, speak to Mel—I mean Miss LaTiche. Good day, Madame..." Naomi began to run down the hallway, out the statue hole, through the long corridors to her House's common room and up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. She ran into the room she shared with Melanie, moved to the side of the bed and pulled out her trunk. Throwing her trunk on the bed, Naomi packed in a rush, eager to see her family.

_Mark's home, he's home! _Naomi thought._ Oh, I can't wait to see him! What's with him, calling me 'vixxie' in front of Madame DeBarbarac. Idiot! I swear…I'm going to get him when I get home. _Nia smirked at the thought of getting her brother back for leaking such a secret out, and to Madame DeBarbarac, no less! _I wonder if Mark or Mother and Father can help me with this nightmare..._

She continued to pack, yet she was in her own personal world. So much that she failed to notice Melanie walk into the room.


	3. Vixen, Minx and Shade

**Chapter 3**

Vixen, Minx and Shade

Melanie slowly and quietly walked over to Naomi, suppressing laughter. It was rare anyone got such an open chance to scare Naomi. Her hearing was as acute as it was when she was Vixen (remember, last chapter she had been addressed as Vixxie, so make sure you make note of it). But when she, Naomi, was like this Melanie used it to her strong advantage, and did she love it!

Mel was standing right behind Naomi when...

"Ah! Vixen, why'd...you have—to notice!" Melanie was struggling to say this in between giggles.

"As I said the first time you met me Minx, there is absolutely _no_ way you, or anybody else for that matter, will _ever_ be able to sneak up on me. Eyes like an eagle, ears like a dog, quiet like a mouse, as strong a _tiger_, right Minx?" Naomi was smiling as she said this.

She had tackled Mel to the ground and now it was the other way around. The two started laughing, but abruptly stopped when Mel announced she had an idea. Naomi looked at Mel with a confused look about her face, having no clue as to what Mel had said. Mel looked up at Naomi and smirked, and began tickling her. Naomi, being an _extremely_ ticklish person, rolled over onto the ground. A combination of screams and laughter could be heard coming from the two, surely attracting raising eyebrows from the dorms close by even though it was harmless.

After about half an hour of throwing pillows, tickling and tackling one another, they both relented. By this time, Naomi's trunk had fallen off the bed and they jumped onto it. They, each in turn, picked a pillow off the floor, rolled on their side to face each other and then hit the other on the head with the their own pillow. A few minute's worth of hitting each other with pillows passed, then they each put their pillows complacently underneath their heads in silence. Melanie was the one to start talking.

"What are you packing for, Vix? I'm surprised you haven't told me already. I mean, really, I've known you since I was a _month_ old, been _best friends _ever since, we even made our _two beds _into_ one_, and you can't even take the time to tell me where you're going?" Mel said this in such a guilt-filled voice that Naomi pushed her off the bed. She leaned her head over the edge of the bed, knowing that if she leaned any more Mel would have definitely pulled Naomi down with her.

"I didn't get a chance to! You tried to scare me and I just _had_ to do something about it..." she trailed off, smiling at Mel.

Mel grabbed a small pillow beside her and threw it at Naomi. Naomi's long brown hair fell in front of her face, reflecting her mood. Despite that, she continued into her explanation.

"Mark's back from Italy, Minx. My parents cleared it with Madame DeBarbarac, I'm going home for a week, leaving after diner." Naomi finished, her smile fading rapidly as she realized something.

Mel face's contorted into something that looked like a sad puppy. Naomi narrowed her eyes, sighed, and continued, "Minx, you can't_ come_. Madame told me that my parents said you couldn't come, but I can probably talk to Mark. He'll talk Mother and Father into letting you come." Seeing Mel's doubtful expression, Naomi opted to stop and hug Mel. However, she pressed on. "Minx, Mark and I think of you as family and what would the week be without his _two _freaky sisters. Come on, Minx... you grab the fairy dust! I'll finish packing. While I'm talking to Mark, you can pack your trunk because I just _know_ it'll work out. Don't worry, Mark and I—we're DuBois children! We can pull _anything_ off, if we want to that is!" Naomi finished, flashing a hopeful and relaxed look at Mel.

"Well, okay. But I'm only doing this because I really want to come, and anyways, fun seems to follow your brother were ever he goes!" Mel said while heading toward the old oak armoire in their dormitory. It had not originally been there though, they redesign the place every year, happily adding and removing things each time. The armoire belonged to Mel; they had both loved it to the extent of adding it to their room.

As Mel grabbed the fairy dust, Nia added a few more things to the inside of her trunk. Still shoving the last clothes for the week into her trunk, Naomi looked up at Mel who was shaking the fairy dust in front of her face.

Shutting her trunk, Naomi got up and headed for the door, shooting a few Locking Charms over her shoulder at the trunk on the way out. Mel handed the faerie dust to her so she could finish packing her trunk. Naomi grabbed it, pulled the small string around the top to open it and poured a small amount in the middle of her palm.

She lightly blew on the dust heap in her palm and said, "_I wish to speak to Mark DuBois. Alone must be the DuBois _roi."

When Naomi finished, a small cloud had appeared in front of her, and so did her brother, clumsily landing in the middle of the dormitory.

"Hey Mark!" Naomi said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Dear Merlin, Vix! Are you _nuts_, sneaking up on me like that, you're lucky I _wasn't in _the _bathroom_!" Mark said while picking himself off the floor.

Naomi could not hold back laughter any longer. "You were always the worst with transporting people by Dust!" she said. Now Mel had joined in with the laughter of Naomi.

"Hey, Vix? Why did you Dust me anyways?" Mark asked, running his hands through his strawberry blond hair so that it went back to its normal position.

"Oh, right!" Naomi continued after recovering from her little giggle fit. "Mark, do you think you can talk Mother and Father into letting Minx come with me? They told the headmistress she couldn't!" She stared right into Mark's blue-grey eyes, giving him a desperate stare.

"What do you mean they said she couldn't come! If I'm gonna have you come _without_ Minx, well I'd only be getting one side of the coin." He finished, looking frustrated. "I'll go talk to Mother; she's still the weaker one, right?" He looked at his sister, receiving a smile, knowing _exactly_ what it meant.

"Help Minx finish packing. I'll Dust you in a few minutes, alright?" Mark asked and before Naomi could answer, Mel jumped up. "That's great! Oh, thank you, Mark, I really do appreciate it," Mel said with the largest grin anyone had and will ever see.

"It's nothing Minx, talk to you in a few. Oh Vix, remember, no one can see us using the dust so put some more Locking Charms on the door, alright Vix!" Mark more told than asked and they knew it. Nodding in agreement, they turned and put some more locking charms on the door, adding a couple Silencing Charms as well. Once they were done, they went back to packing.

Once they had clipped the trunk shut, a cloud, much like the other one, appeared in front of them. "Am I good or am I good? She can come, so bring her along to the gates after dinner. I'll be waiting for both of you there," Mark smiled. "I've got a surprise for you two. And don't ask Vix, 'cause I'm not telling! But for the sake of driving you two up a wall with curiosity, we aren't staying at home. The DuBois Mansion will be left behind as we go somewhere else for the week. Have fun with that, won't you 'sis? See you after diner, then….Bye!" And the cloud disappeared.

At Dinner

"Maybe we're going to stay at a beach side cottage all week. Oh, I hope so!" Mel said dreamily. "Mel that's the—what, I don't know—hundredth time you said 'Oh, I hope so'" Naomi finished in a mocking voice, and began to laugh.

"Well, where do you think we're going to be then?" Mel asked, annoyed.

"Knowing Mark, some place with good food." Naomi sighed and stuck a heaping fork full of spaghetti in her mouth.

"And don't forget... _girls_," Mel said 'girls' in such a way that Naomi started choking on her food. With one large gulp and a second or two of gasping for air, Naomi continued their wondrous tradition: guessing exactly what Mark would want. It was now a month until the end of their sixth year. It had been nice outside, perfect for the beach, yet they knew that the water would be too cold. So the two guessed what he would want at this time in the year, curious as always.

"And places to shop. Boy or not, he would _have _to stand it for the two of us!" Naomi added.

"And a nice inn for us to stay at," they pondered. Sitting quietly, eating and thinking. "Somewhere he knows kids our age would be, for, at the least, a couple of hours. He always loves to watch you practice your _'charm'_!" Naomi thought aloud.

"Maybe somewhere near a school, weekend visits to some town that's close. Schools do it all the time!" Mel said intelligently.

"And definitely in France. He's been away for so long. He would want to stay in France for as long as possible." Naomi finished with a grin on her face. Suddenly, everyone stood up and began to leave. Mel and Naomi got up instantly, racing toward their room. They were both thinking the same thing. 'The quicker, the better!'

At the Gates

Naomi and Mel stood at the gates, waiting impatiently for Mark. Patience was one of the virtues that never came easily to the two of them.

The two jumped at the sound of an extremely loud '_Crack!_' from behind them. "Mark!" Naomi dropped her trunk, turned and tackled her older brother.

"Hey, nice to see you still adore your big... _bloody hell!_ Vixen, why do you look like cra—I mean, like you haven't slept!" Mark now looked and sounded very worried.

"It's nothing Mark. I'm just having a hard time sleep—" However, Mel cut in before she could finish. "Oh, that's a lie and you know it, Vix!" Mel sounded cross with Naomi. "Mark, she's having that nightmare again!" Now she turned to the nightmare-having Naomi herself. "Really, why you're trying to lie to Mark is beyond me, but still..." Mel sounded terribly frustrated. Looking up, she added, "I don't mean to sound so angry Vix. It's just..."

"She's just worried. But, why didn't you tell me?" Mark sounded, if even possible, more worried than before.

"I didn't tell you because I knew that you'd get worried and come back. I wanted you to have _fun_ Mark. And even if I'd talked you into staying in Italy, you would have been too worried to enjoy it. And don't look at me like that, I know you Mark, and that's _exactly_ what you would have done. I'm your sister, _Shade_, I know how you are!" Mark seemed taken aback by the use of his old family nickname. People stopped using it so long ago, Merlin only knew Naomi would be the one to start using it again. But just to be sure...

"Vix, you do know what you just called me, don't you?" Mark asked, curiosity and surprise in his voice.

"Yes, I do. I called you _Shade_; I still don't know why they stopped calling you that. You still deserve the nickname, in _my_ opinion anyway," she finished, a smile suddenly creeping onto her face.

"Vixen—" Mark did not know what to say. So he just smiled and ruffled his sister's silky straight hair. "Why don't we go, it's getting late and we still need to check into the inn." Mark offered the two girls his arms and smiled. They picked up their trunks with one hand and linked to Mark's arms with the other.

"Shade, you still haven't told us where it is you're bringing us." Naomi smiled. It was going to take some time for Mark to get used to being called _'Shade'_ again.

"Hogsmeade. That's where." He decided to leave it there and just Apparated with Mel and Naomi on either side.


	4. Holiday in Hogsmead

**Chapter 4**

Holiday in Hogsmead

The trio arrived at 22:35 (10:35pm), at the Green Forest Inn. It wasn't exactly in Hogsmead, but once Mel and Nia had layed down, in their favorite silk pajamas, they realised why Mark had chosen this Inn. The beds molded to fit their bodies, the pillows were very fluffly, and it seemed _'Only the best for our costumers'_ was an understatement.

The night seemed to short, or at least it seemed that way to Nia. She, being the morning person of the three, woke up at 8:17. _'Awake and smelling great'_ she thought. But as she stretched, she caught a _'wif'_ of herself. _'Nasty! Merlin, do I ever need a shower...'_ She got up and looked out the window. It was nice and sunny outside, perfect for what she wanted to wear.

So Nia headed for the bathroom to have a nice long hot shower. About 30 minutes later she came out wearing one towel around her and another on her head.

She walked over to her trunk and picked it up. _'It's really light... oh, the elves must of put my clothes away. How nice.'_ She put her trunk back down and pushed it under the bed, then headed for the armoire. She picked a white blouse, a baby blue undershirt, and a black _about _knee lenght skirt. To finish it off she grabbed a pair of knee high zip up pleather black boots and a pair of sunglasses to keep her hair out of he eyes.

She changed and looked in the mirror, satisfied with her look and went over to Mel. "Minx, get up! Minx, _MINX_!" She yelled, proding Melanie with her finger. Yet, nothing seemed to be getting threw to her.

Nia smiled at this little predicament. Picking up two pillows, she attacked Mel with the pillows. "Mummy, I don't want to get up yet. Please mummy, _Mummykins_!" Mel began to mumble in a begging tone. "Since when am I _Mummykins_! Huh, Minx?" Nia began to laugh. The stunned expression on Mel face was priceless, Pure and Priceless!

Eventually, Mel got up and took a shower and changed. And seeing as to the fact of the only being witchs', they headed downstairs for breakfast. Once they were down stairs, they saw Mark sitting at a table alone, seemingly drinking coffee. "They alive! I thought you two were dead, I've been down her for hours." Mark looked at them and smiled. Stairing at the two chairs infront of him, waiting for them to sit down. As they did Nia added. "Well, I've been up for _hours_! I was trying to revive Minx here. You know, a_ dragon _could have attacked and she still be snoring away in her bed!" Finishing her sentence with a mocking smile.

"Oh, ha ha, really funny!" Hitting Nia on her arm. Then continued. "Lets just eat, I want to go shopping!" Mel finished, drooling as the food was placed infront of them. And so they ate.

Later, walking in Hogsmead

"Why don't we go and look around HoneyDucks. They look like they have soom good candy, Shade." Nia looked at her brother. "We could. Then we could go to Madame Malkin's and get you two some new cloaks. _Maybe, _I could even get her to make some dresses..." Mark trailed off, winking at Nia, for they both knew what Mel reaction would be to new clothes. "Would you really, Mark!" Mel asked, jumping up and down excitedly. "Do you think I would of said that for nothing, Minx. I don't tease my siblings!" He said, laughing. It seemed when ever Mark was around, they laughed... _a lot!_

"Then can we go to Flourish and Blotts to get some books I've been dying to get my hands on. You understand, might as well while we're in Diagon Alley, right." Nia looked curiously into a window of HoneyDucks. "Of course!" He awnsered while entering the shop.

They bought some candies at HoneyDucks and then Mark Apparated them to Madame Malkin's Shop. "I've always hated that feeling you get when Apparating. The squeezing feeling and all that. But I'll _ALWAYS_ prefere it to those reched port keys!" Nia said, rubbing her sides.

"Oh, Hello Miss DuBois. How are you? And why aren't you two in school?" She asked worriedly at the girls. "They're with me for the week Madame. That's why." Mark stepped out from behind a lign of travelling cloaks. "Oh, hello Mark. Back I see. Well that makes perfect sence then." Madame replied with a smile. After talking a little, Madame Malkin fitted the girls for some new cloaks and then some dresses. "Naomi, this would go wonderfully with your eyes. And this one, dear would go well with your, oh what are they called... lontict cenes." Madame Malkin showed her strapless black dresses. "_Contact lences_, Madame. _Contact Lences_." All three said. "Yes, well. Look at the dresses, Naomi." Madame said while handing her the dresses.

One reached to the floor and the other to her knees. They both had designs on it. One had a lign of butterflies in grass going up the left side. The design on the dress was a hazel color. The others', the one that reached to the ground, had green ivy going up the side of it. This was the one that would go with her contact lenses. Well, at least the _green_ pair that is; the other was just a plain pair of contacts.

"Oh, they're beautiful Madame. But I don't think _mother_ would agree about the knee high one. Can you make it as long as the other?" Nia asked politely. "Yes, of course." And with a flick of her wand, it reached to the ground. "I'll take them!" Nia smiled and began to look with them. She picked up the one that had with the butterflies and held up against her. "Can you make just one more adjustment?" She looked toward Madame Malkin. Nodding, Nia continued. "Can you put a slit at the bottom, on each please." Madame took the dresses and made the adjustment.

Mark decided to say something. "Why don't you girls buy your dresses for the PureBlood Ball. It is at the end of the school year, isn't it?" He asked looking at them. "No, they moved it to Christmas, Mark. You will be there, wont you?" Mel said, curiously. "Only if you girls want be to be there?" He said, smirking. To make his sister admite, _twice_ in two days, that she missed him. He was loving it. "Shade, that's not even _funny_. You going to be there and that's final. I mean it's not fun, teasing those idiots, in french, _alone_. Mel hates to join in our Brother-Sister tradition. And there's two reasons as to why. 1) It's _our_ tradition and 2) She's to busy enjoying the _boys_ company to participate anyways!" She looked at him, a pleading expression resting on her face. "Oh alright! So we'll come and pick out our outfits a month before the Ball. Alright?" He said, a large smile on his face. "Yeah. _Alright_." Naomi murmered happilly. A smile on her face aswell.

The rest of the week was much like this. Waking up, eating, going shopping and filling Mark in on the changes that happened while he was in Italy. Which was surprisingly a lot. The two talked Mark into coming to about a million different ocassions that year and the next. Happilly agreeing to do things for his sister and her best friend.

"Did I ever miss a lot! And miss you two... a lot." He said, flashing them another one of those perfect smiles of his.


	5. Sound Like An Angel

**Disclaimer:** My name is not J.K. Rowling and there for I am not the owner of any of her original work. My characters are my own though and any other extras that I may write are mine though.

Okay, if the story turns out supper big then the usually, I'm sorry. There may be something wrong with right now! Or just my documents... Enjoy the Chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Holiday in Hogsmead

The trio arrived at half past ten at the Green Forest Inn. The inky black night seemed to swallow the tavern in which Naomi, Melanie and Mark were staying in. The lights that lit the foyer of the inn were the only sign it was even there. It was not exactly in Hogsmead, but once Mel and Nia had lay down, in their favorite silk pajamas, they realized why Mark had chosen this inn. The beds molded to fit their bodies, the pillows were very fluffy, and it seemed _'Only the best for our costumers'_ was an understatement.

The night seemed too short, or at least it seemed that way to Nia. She, being the morning person of the three, woke up a quarter after eight o'clock. _Awake and smelling great,_ she thought. However, as she stretched, she caught a whiff of herself. _Nasty! Merlin, do I ever need a shower... _

She got up and looked out the window. It was nice and sunny outside, perfect for what she wanted to wear. Nia headed for the bathroom to have a nice long hot shower. About thirty minutes later, she came out wearing one towel around her and another on her head.

She walked over to her trunk and picked it up. _It's really light... oh, the elves must have put my clothes away. How nice,_ she said to herself. She put her trunk back down and pushed it under the bed, then headed for the armoire. She picked a white blouse, a baby blue undershirt, and a black _about _knee length skirt. Finishing off her outfit, she grabbed a pair of knee high zip up pleather black boots and a pair of sunglasses to keep her hair out of her eyes. When she was done changing, she looked in the mirror, and satisfied with her look, she walked over to Mel. "Minx, get up! Minx, _MINX_!" she yelled, prodding Melanie with her finger. Yet, nothing seemed to be getting through to her.

Nia smiled at this little predicament. Picking up two pillows, she attacked Mel with the pillows. "Mummy, I don't want to get up yet. Please mummy, _Mummykins_!" Mel began to mumble in a begging tone.

"Since when am I _Mummykins,_ Minx!" Nia began to laugh. The stunned expression on Mel face was priceless, pure and priceless!

Eventually, Mel got up and took a shower and changed. Seeing the fact of being the only witches, which was a perfect reason as to be late, they headed downstairs for breakfast. Once they were down, they saw Mark sitting at a table alone, seemingly drinking coffee.

"They're alive! I thought you two were dead. I've been down her for hours." Mark looked at them and smiled. Staring at the two chairs in front of him; waiting for them to sit down. As they did Nia added. "Well,_ I've_ been up for hours as well! I was trying to revive Minx here. You know, a dragoncould have attacked and she still be snoring away in her bed!" She sat there with mocking smile.

"Oh, ha _ha_, really funny!" Mel said, hitting Nia on her arm, then continued. "Lets just eat, I want to go shopping!" Mel finished, drooling as the food was placed in front of them. Everyone ate to their heart's content, Mel finishing an astounding four plates.

Later, walking in Hogsmead

"Why don't we go and look around Honeydukes? They look like they have some good candy, Shade." Nia looked at her brother.

"We could. Then we could go to Madame Malkin's and get you two some new cloaks. _Maybe, _I could even get her to make some dresses..." Mark trailed off, winking at Nia, for they both knew what Mel's reaction would be to new clothes.

"Would you really, Mark!" Mel asked, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Do you think I would have said that for nothing, Minx. I don't tease my siblings!" He said, laughing. It seemed when ever Mark was around, they laughed for what seemed like hours.

"Then can we go to Flourish and Blotts to get some books I've been dying to get my hands on. You understand; might as well while we're in Diagon Alley, right." Nia looked curiously into a window of Honeydukes.

"Of course!" He answered while entering the shop. They bought some candies at Honeydukes and then Mark Apparated with them to Madame Malkin's shop in Diagon Alley.

"I've always hated that feeling you get when Apparating. The squeezing feeling and all that. But I'll _always_ prefer it to those wretched port keys!" Nia said, rubbing her sides.

"Oh, Hello Miss DuBois. How are you? And why aren't you two in school?" she worriedly asked the girls.

"They're with me for the week Madame. That's why." Mark stepped out from behind a rack of traveling cloaks.

"Oh, hello Mark. Back I see. Well that makes perfect sense then," Madame replied with a smile. After talking a little, Madame Malkin fitted the girls for some new cloaks and then some dresses.

"Naomi, this would go wonderfully with your eyes. And this one, dear, would go well with your, oh, what are they called... lontict cenes?" Madame Malkin showed her strapless black dresses.

"_Contact lenses_, Madame. _Contact lenses_." all three said in unison.

"Yes, well...Look at the dresses, Naomi," Madame said while handing her the dresses.

One reached to the floor and the other to her knees. They both had designs on it. One had a line of butterflies in grass going up the left side. The design on the dress was a hazel color. The other dress's design, the one that reached to the ground, had green ivy going up the side of it. This was the one that would go with her contact lenses. Well, at least the _green_ pair, that is; the other was just a plain pair of contacts.

"Oh, they're beautiful Madame. But I don't think Mother would agree about the knee-high one. Can you make it as long as the other?" Nia asked politely.

"Yes, of course." And with a flick of her wand, it reached to the ground.

"I'll take them!" Nia smiled and began to look with them. She picked up the one that had with the butterflies and held up against her. "Can you make just one more adjustment?" She looked toward Madame Malkin. Nodding, Nia continued. "Can you put a slit at the bottom, on each please?" Madame took the dresses and made the adjustment.

Mark decided to say something. "Why don't you girls buy your dresses for the Pure-Blood Ball. It is at the end of the school year, isn't it?" He asked looking at them.

"No, they moved it to Christmas, Mark. You will be there, won't you?" Mel asked, curious.

"Only if you girls want me to be there," he said, smirking. He loved to make his sister admit, _twice_ in two days, that she missed him; he loved it.

"Shade, that's not even _funny_. You're going to be there and that's final. I mean it's not fun, teasing those idiots, in French, _alone_. Mel hates to join in our Brother-Sister tradition. And there are two reasons as to why. One, it's _our_ tradition and two, she's too busy enjoying the _boys'_ company to participate anyways!" She looked at him, a pleading expression resting on her face.

"Oh alright! So we'll come and pick out our outfits a month before the Ball. Alright?" He said, a large smile on his face.

"Yeah. _Alright_." Naomi murmured happily, a smile on her face as well.

The rest of the week was much like this; waking up, eating, going shopping and filling Mark in on the changes that happened while he was in Italy. Surprisingly a lot had changed since Mark had left. The two talked Mark into coming to about a million different occasions that year and the next; he happily agreed to do things for his sister and her best friend.

"Did I ever miss a lot? And miss you two... a lot." He said, flashing them another one of those perfect smiles of his.


	6. The Way Some Guys Are

**Chapter 6**

The Way Some Guys Are

Last Time...

Everyone else followed their actions, some even whistled. She stepped away from the back of the room, heading to her table. "They're still stairing at me." Nia commented as she sat back down. "That's 'cause you sang like Merlin could cast spells. Vix, that was a great first, well since I came back from Italy that is." And Mark smiled.

Chapter Commences

Nia smiled back, know really thankful that Mark had made her do that. She felt like she could do anything at that very moment. Even get up and dance, which if I may add, she would make a total fool of herself. She never could dance anything but the classics. Sad, huh?

Either way, as Nia slowly realized that Mel still haden't said anthing, at all. Mel senced this and looked at Nia. Smiling, she decided to bring something to the others attention. "Vix that was absoloutly perfect. But, I don't want to bring a damper on the situation..." She stopped, waiting for Nia to get impatient and make her say what she wanted.

To her surprise, Nia never said anything. She just smiled at her best friend and told her that if she didn't want to tell them, she didn't have too. Mel was thankful for this reaction, yet she decided that it would be best to bring it to Nias' attention... eventually.

Though, before either could say anything else, someone tapped on Nia on the shoulder. She turned to see a short, chubby boy, who looked like he wanted to die right there and then. Beside him were three other boys who looked as if they were in the same year as Nia and Mel. One had glasses, really messy black hair and was at least a six feet. Beside him was a boy with messy yet taimed hair, it being much longer then the one with glasses. He had charming features, and with the way he was dressed, you could tell he was very well built. His smile was just gorgeous.

The last of the four looked a bit pale, not as tall as the other two. Strait brown hair that was as inbetween the length of the other boys. He had this smart, yet nice and cute look going for him. Nia knew right away that he was probably Mels type. She suddenly realized that the fat boy smelt really bad. As she scrunched up her noise she said. "I very much realize it's none of my business, but when did you last time you bathed... uh your name?" she finished looking at the chubby boy. He seemed much to frightened to awnser so she looked at the one with long hair. "Shy, isn't he?" she smiled and suddenly, she realized how comfortable she was around the three. Not the short one though, he smelt like rat; Nia loved to torcher the digusting things.

"Guess so. Hi, I'm Sirius," he put out his hand to shake hers. She responded by shaking his hand and saying this. "Naomi. Honored, I'm sure. This is my brother Sha... I mean Mark, and Melanie." she nugged Mel, stairing at her. Mark was saying hello, when Mel caught the pale ones gaze. She began she blush furiously. Nia turned. She had to keep the boys from noticing that Mel was blushing.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your names?" She looked at the other three. "I'm Remus Lupin, that's James Potter and he's Petter Pettigrew." Mark and Nia grimanced at the name. "Did I here wrong, or did you really say _Pettigrew_?" Mark asked, saying the last name in such a cruel tone. Nia turned and hit hard on the arm. "Manners, you prat!" she hissed at him. "I'm sorry but my family doesn't much appreciate the Pet..." Taking a deep breeth, she continued. "_Pettigrews_". Past problems. That's all." Everyone except Petter noticed how hard she was trying to contain herself.

"DuBois wasn't it?" Sirius asked quickly. Deciding on the safer path. "Yes and I don't want to be rude but what is that you came here for?" she sounded a little more curious than she would have liked. "Moony, here wanted to ask you a question." he awnsered lamely. "Moony?" she said this slowly, sounding confused yet a bit amused at such a nickname.

"Me. I'm Moony, just a nickname I've had for a long time. Long story." Nia smiled and responed politely. "Don't mention it. I know what it's like. Lets' just say there's usually long stories behind nicknames like mine and yours. You can call me Vixen or Vixxie or Vix or just plain Nia or Naomi. Wow, that's a lot of names for one person." Mel started to laugh at the surprised expression on Nias' faced. As did everyone else.

Comming out of her train of thought, she looked at them all and asked what was so funny. Which coinsidently, made them laugh more. Deciding to just ignore it, Nia conjured three chairs and waved for them to sit. Suddenly she realized that the Pettigrew had dissapeared. Trying to get there attention was harder then she would have liked. They were laughing so hard they weren't even making noise anymore. _'What's so funny about me is what I'd like to know?' _Nia thought.

That's when she figured out how to get at least one of the boys attention. She got up, not being noticed by anyone. Stepped up behind Sirius and blew really lightly in his ear. She had scared him so much that he fell off his chair. This time it was Sirius who wanted to know what was so funny.

As she sat back down, Nia sniggered and waved to get the attention of her newly made and old friends. "Do you three want some ButterBeer?" she was trying so hard to contain her giggles. She unintentionally forgot about Pettigrew and continued to have fun.

Later That Day

"So what did you want to ask me before, Remus?" Nia asked as they walked through the streets of Hogsmead. Pettigrew still hadn't shown up, and still no one seemed to notice. The six were having a great time, joking around. James had gone a little over board with one of his comments. The result being a very well positioned punch to the arm from Nia and a very flushed Mel. He had said something about Remus and Mel looking 'cute' together. Nia coincidentally agreed, yet Mel seemed really embaressed. So she punched him, a bruise had soon after appeared on his arm.

"Nothing really. I was just wondering were your from. Your not from Hogwartz, and school is still on. It's not like it's the summer vacation yet." Remus looked at Nia and then at Mel. But she quickly turned away, for fear of blushing again. "Oh, that. I've been waiting for some one to ask me that all day. Well, you see, Mark left for two years. He went to Italy on, what did you call before you left... oh yes, Big Boy Bussiness. I still don't uderstand that. Anyways, she just came back last Friday, and he contacted the my Headmisstress; begging for her to give his little Vixxie up for a week so she could spend some time with her Perfect Over-Egotistic Brother." As she finished, her and Mel erupted in giggles. Sirius was grinning like a mad man, Remus shaking his head and laughing, and James was laughing instead of grinning like a mad man.

Everyone but Mark seemed to completely enjoy that one. He needed to get back at her for that one, and he did. Mark walked up behind his little sister. Picking her up and throwing her over his shoulders, was the step. After he grabbed her by the knees and hung upside down.

Nia hated that feeling in the pit of her stomach, the one that made her feel like she was going to fall. Though, she was ignoring it like she had the rain. Laughing, she lifted her self up toward Marks shoulders. "Merlin, Shade! Your lucky I wore a tight shirt today!" She was trying so hard not to laugh. "Shade, put me down!" She said. Looking at her brothers grin, she knew he wasn't about to. "You Prat! I'm Serious le..." Before she could finish her sentence... "Actually, I think I am." Sirius said jokingly. Nia couldn't hold it in any longer. She started to laugh so hard that her ribs acked.

No one but Remus and James noticed the proud smile Sirius had on his face. As Nia and Mel continued to struggle with Mark, the two came up behind Sirius. James was the one to ask the question going through the two boys heads. "You like her Sirius, don't you?" He said quietly, so only the three could hear. Sirius first looked skeptical at first. But after thinking about it he realized that he did. He didn't to say anything. He didn't need to say anything. Just because James acted like an idiot, didn't mean that he was always one.

Remus gave Sirius a 'good for you' expression, he had unknowly fell for like a girl. Usually, he just went out with those pretty but not really smart girls. The ones that always acted like they were totally helpless, the ones that always acted depent on the boy. It would be a nice change to actually beable to talk to his girlfriend for once.

"Hahaha! Real funny Shade! Dropping me like that. I'm probably going to have a nice big bruise on my butt! Thanks you..." She began to mumble as she got up. James and Sirius were surprised she had said that aloud. Remus didn't though, he could tell that Nia was a very _open_ person the right from teh begining.

"Hey, _'Vix'_," James looked at her with a grin. She seemed not to care. "Yes, what is it. And yes, call me Vix if you like, but I'm not explaining the background to it. Vixxie too, if you want." She finished, turning to James. She suddenly started to rub her hips. Grimancing at the touch. _'He dropped her harder than I thought.'_ Sirius frowned at the thought.

"Well, Vix... You still haven't told us what school you go to." Before Nia could even make an effort to awnser, Mel jumped in. "BeauxBatons! Oh, it's absoloutely _wonderful_ there. Oh, you can call me Minx if you like!" She finished with a smile on her face. She was mainly looking at Remus. Nia smiled behind her, as a thought came to her.

"Why don't we Owl or something. I mean, we seem to get along, and then I can send you that Guide to Pranksters Charms; Every Occasion and in Every Way. It's great for those during class charms too. You can charm your quills to a take the notes for you. Oh, and if you turn out to be as good as I'm guessing; then Shade and I might just send you some of our wonderessly, ummm... _inventive_ spells." She finished, grinning at the surprised looks she was getting. "Yes, just because my sister's a girl, even if she doesn't act like one all the time, doesn't mean she can't be a good prankster. She has _never_ been caught either, even in the oddest of pranks." The guys were snickering at the girl comment. Though, Nia decided to ignore it. She really didn't want to be hung by her knees again. Or dropped, that hurt _alot_ more then it looked.

"What do you mean by _'oddest of pranks'_?" Sirius looked at him curiously, then turned to Nia. This time it was her snickering. "Well, there was this one time I could explain. Did it in first year to prove to Shade I was _capable_." The boys and even Mel were all looking at her now. Shade just seemed to be smiling nowingly at the crowd.

"I decided to get this prat in sixth year, he kept on picking on all of the girls he thought to be ugly. I got really fed up with it all, so I reed up on a bit of seventh year advanced tranfigeration. I'm fully aware that it sounds absoloutly madening that a first year could even comprehend one third of all of it. You see, Shade's five years older then me. So, even before I went to school, I would read his text books. Mainly DADA and Transfigeration. They're my favorite. Anyway, I was trying to find a way to turn an inatimet object into a person. Nila, my uh... cat, was fully prepared to help me. So instead I had to find a way to change her into a person. A teenage Girl to be exact." she smiled proudly and continued. "I did. Oh, Merlin. Nila makes an _absoloutly beautiful _teen. Well, she went on a _'date' _with Mr. Picky and she dumped him so quick, saying only the total truth. She told the world that the guy tried to snog with her 3 minutes into the date. He came out of that one with a Broken Arm and a _Shattered_ Ego. Changing her back was harder then I thought, but I got it." She finished, looking and sounding even prouder then before.

"You never told me that was Nila. Vix, we all thought she was some student from Hogwartz, coming to vistit..." Mark cut her off. "Me. I now. Vix didn't just kill the most popular sixth year, she made me the new one. She's good, don't you boys agree? Just promise to _NEVER_ get her angry, you'd regret that so quickly, you would!"


	7. Problems and Soloutions

Hey! I'm really happy with everyone at the moment. I like reveiws and guess what, the more I receive, the more I update. Well, at least I'll try and update faster, I only have up to chapter 12 finished and I still have to have 10-12 corrected! So, I'll try and write like the wind, 'cause y'all sure read like it!

Hope you like the them!

-Me

P.S. sry if there's lots of mistakes, I'm not sure if this one was corrected.

P.S.S. This goes for the chapters 7-9...

**Chapter 7**

Problems and Soloutions

The six had a great day together. Doing everything they could just to be a freaky bunch of teens, with some older guy, who really stick out from the crowd. After the amazed boys and Mel got over the fact that Nia really had changed her cat into a person in her first year; they had started toward the Shreiking Shack with a reluctant Remus. He didn't seem to like it that much, but when Mel asked he instently gave in. This made Mel more happy then it should have, for she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Him being so pale; you could tell he was slightly blushing. This made everyone snicker yet Mel was much to happy with herself to notice. As they walked toward the Shack, Nia walked up behind Sirius and James. Pulling her arms over their shoulders, she began to talk.

"_Sooooo_, Sirius, you being the all intelligent fashion expert of your oh so great group, what color do you think would suit me best?" Sirius looked at her with an expression of pure confusion. "For my hair, wait a minute. Minx, hands please."

She moved so that Mel was directly beside her. Slowly, Nia began to pull out all of her hair acceries and placing them on Mels' open hands. Once she was done, Nia flicked her wriste and everything that Mel was holding disappeared. Nia ran her hands through her hair, letting it fall freely. Suddenly they realized that, as she had run her hands through her hair, she turned the top blond.

"What color she I add to the top of my head?" Sirius opened his mouth, though nothing seemed to be coming out. He sighed at his stupidity and said, "Green, a _faded_ green to go with your outfit and eyes. The color really does suit you, you now." he meant that to be more of a statement, though it seemed Nia didn't care. She smiled at his comment and said thanks. Then, running her hands through her hair once more, a faded green color appeared. He was right, it did look good!

"Merlin, I forgot!" Nia exclaimed. "Pettigrew, he _disappeared_ in the Three Broomsticks. Haven't seen him all day, not that I mind." mumbling the last four words. "He did, didn't he. I'm surprised no one else noticed. Though, the boy's to shy for his own good." Mel added.

"Where do you think he got off too, boys?" Mark asked curiously. The boys looked at eachother, knowing the most likely answer. "He probably went back to the castle. Sitting in the kitchens, we're guessing." Remus was the one to say that. "Well, no wonder the boys so fat." Mark mumbled in a disgusted tone. He didn't mean for everyone to hear it, but they did. Nia turned and hit her brother in the stomach.

"Manners. I don't care what they did! Don't sink down to those rodents level!" Nia looked cross with Mark, and you couldn't blame her. Now she had to explain what it was they had against the Pettigrews. Reluctently, she began. "When I was 2 years old, the Pettigrews came to, uh... visit. My mother had warned the prats not to let their son bring his pet rat. But the fools didn't. My family, we're well, _different_ in some words." She knew the boys wouldn't understand. "I'm not going into mager detail as to why, just what, alright?" she looked at the boys. Seeing there nods, she continued. "He brought the thing, and no one in my family has ever much liked rodents. We don't care as long as they stay away from us. Though, if you bring one into our house, it's like asking for a dead rat. I was in a _weird_ mood at the moment and I kind of killed it. It wasn't even purposly, I did it from reflex. Either way, they made a_ HUGE_," flinging her arms in the air dramatically when she said huge. "deal. They tried to..."

Nia was cut off by Mark. "They tried to have Vix _committed_. Said she was mad, killing a pour defenceless rat for the fun of it. She would never do anything of the sort. But the Pettigrews' dennied ever hearing mother warn them. My whole family voutched for Nia. Saying that not _one_ DuBois would ever like rats. _Expecially_ RATS! So the Ministry made them give the memory of that day. They were almost thrown into Azkaban, but Vix here just _had_ to be the good semariten that she is. Asked for the whole thing to just be forgotten." he finished with such a hatred in his voice it made Nia move beside Sirius. He was really scaring her, Mark never seemed in a rage over anything. Or even mad for that matter.

The tention slowly passed, though Nis stayed beside Sirius. As Mel pointed that out to Remus, they couldn't help but smile. It was nice to see Nia having fun, and with a guy. She wasn't much for hanging with guys, they always seemed to ignore her, but not her body. To be perfectly blunt, they didn't even know her name half the time, and that _ALWAYS _maddened Nia.

Sometimes, she even wanted to be the girl that was plasteredas a 'Plain Janes'. No one ever seemed to bother them! Well... guys that is.

Nia was happy that Mark had calmed down so... quietly. She really didn't want to hear him yell, she hated it and they all knew it. So the conversation was diverted away from Pettigrew and Rodents. They started to question Mel about her _'Favorite Ways to Make Him Pay'_. It was a book she was writting for girls. All about how to lose a gut in 5 days; what to do if you catch him cheating; how to get revenge on a guy; how to calm yourself so you don't try and get your revenge; etc.

She was proud of it. Being named the expert on dating and then she decided to mention the fact that Nia had never dated a guy. She wasn't fazed by this, nor would anyone asked about it. She looked so, actually, she didn't look like anything. Her face was expressionless and she was staring at nothing. Nia was never like that. She always had something to say, or something to do or think about. She eyed the air coldly, something the three boys never expected her to do. And so they said nothing, which was the intelligent thing to do.

They had made it to the Shreiking Shrack a few minutes later and Mel was amazed at the creepy affect it had. They couldn't help but laugh as she shreiked at the sound of creaking coming from the deserted shack. Hiding behind James, she pushed him toward it and then ran behind Sirius and Nia. Shaking her head at the scene rolling out infront of her, Nia grabbed her friend by the arm and began to drag her toward the Shack. Begging for Nia to stop, Mel began to squirm, trying to release herself from Nias' grip. Though, one has to remember that Nia was once an excellent chaser. They have great grip.

Suddenly Nia was yanked backwords as Mel grabbed a branch on the ground. They sone realized that it was a root, and it was a _big _root. Sirius shook his head and headed toward the two, Remus and James not far behind him. He grabbed Mels' other arm. "Sorry _Sweats_! But it's not as scary as you think." winking at Nia. She rolled her eyes and sighed at the statement. James worked at Mels' grip on the tree root while Remus reluctently grabbed the girls left legged. Lifting her up, Remus gave a weak smile and shrugged.

"I've gone through worse, and so will you." as Remus said this, James got Mel to let go. Grabbing the her right leg, they started toward the Shack once again. James seemed to be enjoying this; Mel, hating it. As the four carried Mel toward the Shack, Mark just stoud there laughing. Nia would never let Mel forget about this. _NEVER!_

Remus and James dropped her legs and stoud back, as to avoid her kicks. With Nias' free hand, she grabbed Mel hand and made her touch the Shack. Mel was screaming at the top of her lungs when Nia said, "Shut it already. You've touched it and we _let go_!" covering her ears in the process, Sirius doing the same. Once she stopped, Remus cut in. "Not dead then?" making everyone else laugh. Mel didn't laugh, she stoud there her bottom lip out, arms crossed, pouting like an infant.

Nia smiled at the expression Mel gave her and then walked away from the shack. Just as she and the others made it down, a voice could be heard.

"TEN MINUTES! ALL STUDENTS HAVE ONLY TEN MINUTES LEFT! FINISH UP QUICKLY AND LEAVE HOGSMEAD AS SOON AS YOU ARE READY! TEN MINUTES!" a lady finished loudly. Nia and Mel looked at their new friends with a sad expression. "Owl us, wont you?" Mel asked. She regreted saying this, for she sounded so desperate as she did. Nia only smiled and nodded in agreement.

The boys smiled and gave them a re-asuring expression. "Course we will! Send the first letter out Monday and we'll respond. Well, Remus will anyways. Sirius and I have a nice long detention for yelling _'Divination is a loud of crap'_. The most pathetic reason for one of our detentions yet." James frowned at the thought. Mark only laughed and looked at Nia, nodding his head. She squealled and jumped up to hug her older brother. Everyone started to back up, Nia wasn't one to squeal.

She pulled off her jacket and looked through the pockets, what she was looking for, they were afraid to find out. Mel realized what it was and nelt down to help her friend. After about 2 minutes of solid silence from the six, Nia jumped up. "I found them! Oh, you three are going to love me for this!" she smiled, handing them a three blank peices of parchment. They looked confused, so once again, Mark began to explain.

"They're not normal peices of parchment. You still write on them, though. What you do is you first write someones name. Preferably one of us." he stated, looking at the other five. "At that, the persons, to whome the name belongs, parchment will began to feel warm. They'll then realize that you want to talk. Or should I say write.

Every word you write will appear on the other parchment or 'ments. That's if you write more then one name. Either way, the other will write back and a conversation can be held out." he looked threw his pockets and withdrew six bottles of ink. "Each person will have a different color ink, so that a coversation with more then two people wont be so confusing. A simple refilling spell will work, the bottles are charmed. But here," He handed Nia a green, Mel a pink, James a red, Sirius a silver and Remus a gold bottle. He held a blue ink bottle in his own hands. "Vix and I came up with these little messangers ourselves. Mainly Vix's idea though." Nia smiled and put her bottle in her pocket. She then snapped her fingers. The parchments were infront of the boys with a quill next to them. Three other peices appeared infront of she, Mel and Mark; along with quills.

Nia pulled the bottle out of her pocket and placed it beside the parchment. "It will stay in the air. It's a simple charm that's all. Now, can each of us sign our peices of parchment." Nia asked as she picked up her quill and dipped in the ink. She signed her parchment, and when everyone else looked at their own, her signature had appeared.

Mark followed his sister and signed. Once again, it appeared on everyones parchements. Mel did the same and nothing different happened. Next was Remus, then Sirius and then James. Suddenly, all the colors swirled on the parchment, and disappeared.

"ATTENTION ALL HOGWARTZ STUDENTS! PLEASE REPORT TO THE PROFFESER MCGONNAGOL! WE ARE LEAVING! DINER IS TO BE SURVED IN 15 MINUTES SO PLEASE HURRY UP!" the voice ceased once more. They smiled and said their good-bies to eachother. The three boys rushed toward the carraiges, not wanting to be left behind and miss the food. As they rushed away, Nia couldn't help but frown. She didn't want the day to be over. Tommorow they were to leave themselves; as to attend their last month of 5th year at BeauxBatons.

As the three left to go back and pack, they didn't say anything. As each of them picked what they were to wear tommorow; packed their trunks and got ready for bed, no one said a word. They didn't want the week to be over, nor did the girls want to go back without Mark. And so they slept, quietly and comfortably; school awaiting their return once more.


	8. Ink, Quills and Parchment

**Chapter 8**

Ink, Quills and Parchment

The next morning, Mel woke with a start as she realezed something warm, and getting hot, was underneath her. As she got up, she noticed that she had fallen asleep with the parchment. She picked it up and noticed clean gold cursive on her page. "Remus!" she whispered in surprise. This is what it said:

_'Sorry to wake you so early Melanie, but I Sirius wanted me to ask you something. Well, if you are getting this, please write back.' _And Remus ceased to write anything else. Waiting patiently. Mel slowly walked over to her trunk and grabbed her Pink Ink and quill. She walked over to her bed and quietly wrote:

_'No problem! Morning, but why would any guy get up so early! I don't even wake up at this time. Wait what time is it?' _she stopped waiting for him to respond to her question. _'Seven thirty-four. Why?' _The gold writting stopped once more. _'7:30! I'm surprised I haven't kelled over yet!'_

_'Well please don't do that. I still want to hang out sometime.' _He responded. Mel didn't know it, but she began to blush. _'Either way! What was it that Sirius needed you to ask me. Why didn't he ask himself?' _Mel wrote curously. Nia began to stir in the bed beside her. _'Make quick! Nia's probably going to wake up sone!' _Mel added.

_'I wanted to know if Nia's a PureBlood?' _silver writting appeared on the peice of paper. Mels' eyes norrowed with discust. _'Why? Is she not good enough for you if she isn't!' _Mel wrote angrilly. _'No, it's not me! It's my parents! I usually don't care, but if they ever find out about Nia being my friend when she's a Half-Blood or Muggle-Born! She could get hurt. I just needed to know how careful I should be, that's all!' _Sirius scibbled quickly. If she was a Muggle-Born, Half-Blood or PureBlood; he would still want to be friends with her.

_'Oh, sorry. Well, your in luck! The DuBois are an ancient PureBlood family.' _Mel sighed in releif when she realized that he was only worried about Nia. _'One of the oldest. Most people don't know that though. But you said you're a Black, right?' _Mel put.

_'Yeah, why?' _handsome silver writting appeared this time. "He must write nicer when he's relaxed." Mel whispered and then answered. _'The Blacks are on the PureBlood Ball comminty aren't they. If so, your parents are bond to know.' _Mel looked up to see Nia waking slowly. _ 'I have to go! Nia's waking up. Bye Guys, write to you later.'_

A bye from Remus appeared and a Thanks and see ya was what she got from Sirius. Back at Hogwartz, Sirius sighed in releif. _'She would be safe if she was an Ancient PureBlood Family. My parents would never make a bad impression on them. Me being friends with one would make them lay off on me a little too. There always seems to be another upside to having Nia as a friend.' _He thought happily.

Nia woke up just as the ink on Mels' parchment disappeared. She quickly shoved it underneath her pillow, along with the closed Pink Ink bottle and her quill. "Hey Nia, have a good sleep?" Mel smiled and looked as she looked at her friend. She jumped and fell off her bed in the process. "Mel, oh Merlin Mel! What are you doing up?" Nia asked as she pulled herself off the floor.

Mel giggled and then answer politly. "I guess I just slept enough for today." she shrugged. "Want to shower first?" Mel asked, looking at her Best Friend. "Please and Thank You." Nia answered, grabbing her clothes and heading into the bathroom. Once Mel heard the shower go on, she relaxed a little. "I'm not going to tell her. That's all up to Sirius." she stated calmly.

Later That Day

With all that had happened that week, Nia was in a great mode. Even if she had to go back to school and study like a mad women. She was going to have to take her N.E.W.T.S. next year. Mel and Nia had decided to study a little that summer. Get a head start as so that they could be the Smartest and Cutest thing in school; wll, that was how Mel put it.

Nia and Mark hugged and said that they see eachother sone. The month would be over in no time and then they could cause haveck on the community once again. So Mark Apparated the girls back to school, leaving them at the gates. The girls went into the grounds, and were close to the doors when they heard a faint 'crack' and knew that he was gone.

People said hello as they passed, heading toward the great hall for Diner. The girls had eaten before leaving, so they went right to there dorm and began to study for their upcaoming classes. Slowly, girls began to pour into the dorms aswell. Getting ready for bed, talking/gossiping, laughing.

"We should write that letter to the boys and send it off know. Where's Libby?" Libby, being Mels' owl. The two became excited at the thought of what to write. Nia smiled. 'Maybe I can talk Mel into writting Remus a seperate letter.' Her smile becoming very large now. Mel was thinking something among those very words. The difference was that she wanted Nia to send a letter to Sirius.

He did, after all, worry about Nias' safety. The least Mel could do was make sure she sent a seperate letter. Though, before Mel could even say anything; Nia started to write. Mel doing the same, yet writting to Remus. The letters went like this.

_Hey Sirius,_

_Nia here! Not much going on, except the fact that school is almost over. I didn't want to admite it, but I'm going to miss hearing the teachers yell at all the afull gits who think they're better than everyone else. As if Derek Malfoy could ever get me to go out with him. _

_Who's Derek? I know your wondering, so I'll answer. He this git in my year. Ever since he first set eyes on me in 1st Year, he's been trying to get me to go out with him. Once this poltergiest named Petunia; she tryed to pour a HUGE bucket of water on me in Defence Against The Dark Arts. All I did was move it so that it was over top Malfoys' head. He screamed and I swear he could beat a two year old in a Yelping Contest. _

_Either way, I'm going to miss picking on him. The proffessers even let me because he's always bugging me. Like a Mad Stocker, I can promise you that. But enough about My Schools Biggest Prat; how are you? What you planning to do to the next idiot that crosses your path? Sorry, I had an urge to ask that! Well, I don't know... Write back with a lengthy letter. _

_Then you can see how I really write. See you Soon, at least I hope. _

_-Naomi 'Vixen' DuBois _

Nia was proud of her letter. After all, she did only write in 4 minutes. She looked to see Mel writing a nice long letter to who she guessed to be Remus. This was what it said:

_Dear Remus,_

_Where are you from? I'm from Paris, France! What's your favorite color? Mine's Pink! What's your favorite food? Mine's any type of Italian! What does everyone call you? Everyone calls me Mel! Is your favorite subject Transfiguration? Mine is! Are you the type of person to ask a thousand questions? I am! _

_Oh Merlin! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. It's just a habit I picked up from my aunt. She's so nosey. Nia's working with me to stop that. It gets annoying, even for me. Surprising, huh! I was quiet almost the whole day Saturday. I tend to get like this when I'm hyper. Which, by the way, I am!_

_I have a feeling you'll be laughing when you read this, but I like to write the first things that come into my mind. And right now, there's about a million things in it! In truth, I can actually be very smart, no matter how 'Blond' people think I am. I mean, just because I am a blond doesn't give people to right discriminate me. I'm a lot smarter then every may think! I hope you don't think the way most people do._

_I neve thought it possible for me to get along with someone so not like me. You seem to be the kind of person to think things through, calmly take everything in consideration, and rethink your plans so many times that they're perfect. _

_Me, I just do; take action without thinking of the consiquences. Nia's almost exactly like that, too. But she gets this instinct when things aren't right. She avoids so many things that way, I mean, she's a total cluts. The first time we met, she was refusing to let anyone look at Nila. Afraid they were gonna do somthing to her. Well, she was right. One of the other first years, at the time, tried to pour paint on the pour thing. _

_I screamed at him, and he ran for his life. Then Nia came to thank me and only let me pet her cat. Nila is very important to her! Either way, she let Nila go accidently, and what else does she do but run after her. Well, the cat ran up stairs to the girls dorms. And as Nia was making her way up, running very fast too, she tripped and fell flat on her face. _

_Funny, huh? Oddest thing is, that's exactly how we became Best Friends. We'd known eachother since I was 1 month old, but we were so much a like at the time that we didn't like eachother much. A cat made us Best Friends and I wouldn't be the person I am without that family. _

_I hope that you, James and Sirius can come over to my house this summer. I have my own private beach and everything. Surely you've heard of the LaTiche family. If so, you'll totally understand. _

_Well, my hand hurts so I need to stop writting. I have to finish a huge essay for Muggle History. Hope to see you sone!_

_- Melanie 'Minx' LaTiche_

Melanie was just as pleased with the letter as Nia was with hers. As they started on the one to all three, Nia and Mel began to talk about what it would be like if Mel really did invite them all over to her beach house that summer.

Once they finshed, Mel called for Libby. Libby always did know when there was a letter to be sent. Flying through the open and landing on Nias' outstreched arms. Mel tied the letters to her leg. "Try and be there by breakfast, wont you Libby?" Mel asked softly.

Libby nibbled her fingers affectionately, then flapped her wings in responce. She then whoed and flew away. The two girls watched Libby disappear, after they pulled on their pajamas and climed into bed. Happilly drifting off to sleep.


	9. Back Again

**Chapter 9**

Back Again

_'Unheard pleas for help fill the room. Ever soft whimpering can be heard as well. "Please, don't." she pleaded. Black hair sticking to her face._

_She sat sitting on the floor, crying. She looks up to notice a boy in front of her scowling. He begins to laugh and than started to slowly walk toward. She became more frightened at every step he took. Thoughts ran through her head. She had loved him so much. She had given up so much. But she had to..._

_He grabbed her by the shoulders, gripping extremely tightly. Picking her up, he throws her against the wall. Hard. She, already tired & in pain, only lets out a small moan of exaustion. He arm and leg bent the wrong way. They were brocken badly._

_Once again, he walks up to her, this time slapping her across the face. "No, please Lou..." he kicked her. There was a crack. Another brocken bone, another tear, another snicker. "It isn't my... I don't want to... I want to..." he hits her again. This time, only a low pain filled moan could be heard. _

_Suddenly, her eye sight becomes blurry & eye lids heavy. Although, just before fainting, she catches a glimpse of light in the corner of her eye... ' _

Nia jolted upward, gasping for air. The nightmare again. She was sweaty and sticky and smelly. Her shoulders hurt. Rubbing them, she got up and looked at the clock. 7:09. She had time for a bath, she thought while looking over at Mel.

Mel was asleep, and dreaming happy dreams. There was no need to tell her, she was happy and if she was, so was Nia. She grabbed her uniform and headed to the Prefect Bathrooms to take a bath. A nice long hot comforting bath was all she needed.

'Mel doesn't need to know. I don't want to worry her. I'll just go on like nothing happened. But it had more detail to it then usual. Or was I imagening things? Either way, it was different somehow. Wait! I didn't have the nightmare the whole time I was gone. Why didn't I have it? And why is it that it's worse now that I'm back?'

Her train of thought ended when she say the bathroom portait. Walking over to it, she couldn't help but think aloud. "Oh, who cares. It's just some stupid nightmare that wont go away! Maybe if I work hard enough, I can forget about it for a while." she looked up and stopped as she reached the portrait. Luckily, she was given all the passwords before she left. "Bain moussant." she said. (It means Bubble bath). The portrait swung open.

Nia walked and looked around, same old bathroom and it always would be that way. Though, that was what Nia loved about the bathroom. It never changed, always the same quiet, comfortable bathroom that Nia loved so much. She tied her hair up in a bun and slowly lowered herself in the water. Sitting there and relaxing was what she wanted to do at that moment.

As she sat there, she was thinking about everything that had happened that weekend. How she had met Sirius, James and Remus. Had a great time and how Mel was thinking about inviting them over for a week that summer. How all of it seemed to good to be true. First Mark came back, then she meets a great guy, made new friends, and...

Nia was cut off in the middle of her thoughts when a Bald Eagle landed on her head. "Rocco! What would Shade need to send me now. It hasn't even been a full day." she smiled as she untied the letter from his leg. Wondering how Rocco even got into the bathrooms, she began to read.

Hey Vix,

I know, it hasn't even been a day yet, but I have great news. Mother and Father decided to trow a 'Welcom Back Party' for me. It will be a few days after school ends, so start thinking up an outfit and some guests!

Send the guest list soon, 'cause I want to send them out nice and early. Make myself look good, you know! Minx better be able to come, other wise I might cry...

Either way, see you soon; Send the list sooner!

- Shade

Nia smiled. A Welcome Back Party. This was going to be fun. Already, she could think of five people to invite. She wasn't going to invite more then 10. That was all she wanted to handle for that night. Some close friends and then family. Marks friends and some other guests' from Mother and Fathers work. This was going to be great!

She would write out the list at breakfast with Mel. It was only fair if both of them agreed on every invite. So she sat there, realizing that she should go back and get her her books ready for her long day. Derek, the BIGGEST prat she had ever met, as in almost all of her classes. As she got out and pulled the a towel around her, she smiled at the thought of what to do to him today.

At Breakfast

Nia was sitting next to Mel contiplating who else to invite. Mel agreed on the five Nia already wanted to invite; Sirius, James, Remus, Artimes and Taranee. Artemis and Taranee attend Durmsrtang, but the girls met one summer at the beach.

"Well, what about Hay Lin? She's really cool, and a great dancer! Plus she gets along with almost everyone." Mel asked. "Your right! I'll add to the list, just wait a minute." Nia began to rumage in her book bag for some ink and a quill. Once she found it, she wrote out the names of the invites they had thought up.

_Invites_

_-Sirius Black_

_-Remus Lupin_

_-James Potter_

_-Artimes Grenier_

_-Taranee Miller_

_-Hay Lin Rawn_

"That makes three boys and three girls. Including us, that makes eight people in total." Nia sighed at that. She wanted at least ten guest. They were basically three away of her simple goal and couldn't think of anyone else. "Well, I'll be dancing with Remus, you Sirius..." Nia glared daringly to repeat that. Mel ignored it and continued. "Who's James, Taranee and Artemis going to dance with. And how in Merlins' name are we going to get Artemis in a dress?" the two began to think. In truth, Mels' logic made sence! They could ask James and the two girls who they would like to go with.

Before Nia could say anything, Mel tore out a peice of parchment, quill and ink for herself. She began to write a letter. But to who exactly, Nia was not sure. Mel realized her friends confusion and responded. "I'm sending a letter to the girls to ask who to invite. Don't worry, I wont give details." she wrote furiously while eating. Once she had swallowed, she added.

"Why not use that handy parchment of yours and ask James?" Nia understood instently and pulled out her collored ink and the peice of parchment. She quickly looked around to see if anyone was looking and once she was sure, scribbled James Potter onto the page.

At Hogwarts

"What the?" James said. Something was becoming very warm in his bookbag. "Oh! The girls!" He pulled the parchment along with scarlet ink and a quill in hand. He unfolded the parchment to see Noami DuBois in Green sprawled across the top.

Quickly dipping the ink, Sirius staired over his shoulder with Remus leaning across the table so that they, too, could see. 'Hey!' James wrote. Suddenly, Pettigrew became curious. "James? What is that, James?" he leaned over to see. "Shove off, Peter! I can't see." Sirius said annoyed. Peter, still looking at the page, saw words in green ink slowly form across the page.

'Hey guys. So did you get our letters yet?' The ink stopped adding. James smiled at Remus and Sirius, letters still in their hands. 'Yeah, can Melanie ever write! I can only imagen how she ACTS when she's hyper, let alone write!' Sirius sniggered at the comment. Remus only hitting James on the arm. "Be nice James, please." Remus sighed as he finished. "Alright mate." James smile became bigger as he looked up at Remus.

'You think that's bad! You should see her after we pull an alnighter. Picture it: Lots of pop, candy, chocolate, movies, and giggling so hard that you get chest and stomach pains. AND people had to put SIX, yes six, silencing charms on the room so that we couldn't be heard! That, our dear Potter, is bad!' The writing ceased once more. Leaving the boys to snigger as what they had a feeling was an under exagurated truth.

'Well, I don't want to picture it. It's way to scary!' He wrote this truthfully. 'Either way... Mel and I would like to know who it is you would invite to a party. And we need you to be purely serious about this.' The green writing ceased once again. 'Simple! That would be Lily Evans! Why?' James finished his short lived anwsered curiously.

'You'll see. Well, I have to go. Breakfast is over and classes are going to start soon. Bye.' Nia finished. James had one last question. 'Wait. What do you have first?' Sirius leant in further, as did Remus. 'Divination, Double I think. If your going to message me, wait about 5 minutes into your class. Bye... again.'

Then the ink swirled and disappeared. The boys sighed. "Remus, what do we have this morning?" Sirius asked curiously. "It's almost the end of the year and you still can't remember the schedual!" he sighed at the patheticness of the situation. "We have History: A Giants Life. I don't even know why we had to take that." Remus looked up to notice Sirius in deep thought.

Back At BeauxBatons

"Well, you better add Lily Evans to your list." Mel said while getting up. It was time they started toward their oh so pathetic class. Nia never did like that particular subject. And so she was happily and patiently awaiting the nice and enteraining conversation with the boys. Mel did like the subject and she was particularly good at it too. She was bound to receive a nice big O on her O.W.L.S. for Divination.

Unfortunately, an unwanted guest decided to make himself known to the girls. "Well, look what the angels dropped on their way to heaven." it was none other then Derek Malfoy and his big blonde head. Nia sighed, sounding very adjitated. "Malfoy, why can't you and those a thousand year old lines of yours just leave me alone for today. I've got someone better to think about without you clouding his handsome memory." she smirked at his obviously stunned reaction.

Nia wasn't talking about anyone inparticular. Just basically any other guy that isn't him, or even like him for that matter. "And who may my new found challenger be? To-Be-Boyfriends always have the right to information such as that." he asked regaining his pig headed thoughts. "Minou. Come here wont you." she waved toward a seeker in their year. "What is Nia? Class is going to start soon and I have Lean." he walked over with a handsome boyish smile that never seemed to leave his expression.

"Nothing much, it's just that Malfoy said To-Be-Boyfriends have a right to know who I've got my eye on. And if anyone's potentail in that catigory it would be you." she smiled. Cody Minou was a good friend of Nia's; and he didn't mind one bit helping to rid Nia of Malfoy. "Well, nice to know. But who's this boy, I reserve total right to punch him if he lays a hand on 'my girl'! If it's Malfoy, oh I'm just going to go and take a direct hit right now!" he did a very realistic scowl. _'He's a really good actor!'_ Nia smiled at the thought.

"Cody! What in all that Merlin stands for possessed you to even think of a thing like that! Me and... and..." she looked at Malfoy with an expression that says 'Ready to puke; Thank You Very Much!' "And THAT. I'm going to have nightmares for the next month!" she dramatically threw her arms in the air and walked off mumbling things like "Malfoy, DISCUSTING!; Going to be very ill; Never look at another blonde again..." things like that.

Cody walked off, trying very hard not to keel over laughing. He wasn't the only one that could act, that was for sure. Mel was absoloutly shocked and started toward Nia after she slapped herself mentilly. Everyone that had watched the wonderous peformance that Cody and Nia had just put on, began to snigger. Nothing better then putting a git in his place. Expecially when it was a guy that every girl in school despised.

And so, Derek Malfoy continued to stand there, dumstruck, just until the bell rang. He was going to be really late for Divination. The class was all the way on the other side of the castle. He ran as fast as possible, cursing all the way.

9:05; Divination

Once everyone had sat down and pulled out their books; Madame Avril began the class. Nia sat there, on the verge of tears; why did Divination have to be so boaring? Every year Nia didn't want to take the class and every year Mel would annoy her into it. How? No one knew. But one thing was for sure, she wouldn't have to deal with it next year for she was bound to fail.

As Mel was looking through the Divination text book, Nia was absently looking at the parchment she had placed underneath it. The parchment that would save her life at that very moment if it were to do as she hoped it would. And so she silently sat, waiting for her name to appear on it.

"Nia, what page are you on? I can't figure out what this stands for again. You have the better memory, could you see if you reconise it?" she looked at her friend. Nia only sighed and took the cup in responce. Merlin only knew why they were doing 3rd year material at the end of their 5th.

She took the cup and looked into it, stairing at the tea leaves. "It looks like some sort of circualer thing. A sun, moon maybe. And a chinesse sign. Oh, Merlin, what does this one mean. I studied the typical signs a few years back, but... LOVE! Mel, that one means love!" Nia passed the cup back to her best friend, grinning like a madwoman.

Mel looked sceptical at first, then she smiled along with her friend. Merlin wouldn't even know what that ment. What the chinesse symbol for Love was doing in her tea leaves.

"What does yours say?" Mel looked at Nia very curiously. She flipped her cup over and looked in the inside. Nia sat confused, she couldn't queit make them out. It looked like animals. Lots of different animals. "Animals, lots of them. A cat; something with antlers, and that circle thing is in mine too. I can't queit make out the others. Mel?" she looked up at an even more curious Mel.

Before Mel could say a word, the doors flung open. In came a blonde boy that all reconised to be Malfoy. A Smelly, Sweaty, Blonde Malfoy to be a bit more exact. "Mr. Malfoy? Why are you so late. It's..." she looked out the window. Madame Avril could tell the time by the position of the sun and moon. "9:27. 20 points from the 5th year boys. There's no excuse for your tardiness and 10 more for desturbing the class. Understand?" she looked very cross at him. "Yes Madame. Very." he mumbled, quiety walking towards his seat.

Every single girl in the room snickered while the guys groaned. Nia and Mel only held in their laughter; knowing why he was late and actually partly being the cause of it, then seeing the interesting result. How they kept doing that prat in, no one knew.

"Well, what was it that you wanted to say?" Mel asked, looking at Madame while silently whispering this. "Nothing much. Just wanted to know if you thought it strange that the things we're seeing aren't really what one would see in tea leaves. More like the orb, really." she started to watch the partchment again. Only an hour and a half left.

"Your right! Oh, you know that is sort of odd. I wonder why we got things that aren't the actual signs that we usually get. Well, maybe it's just coincidence." Mel started taking down notes. Nia looked at her with a confused expression. 'That's an odd reaction from Mel. Maybe she's just contaning herself for my sake.' Before Nia could stop herself, she yelled.

Everyone, including Mel, turned to her. "Is there a problem Mss. DuBois?" Madame Avril was looking at her too. "Oh, yes Madame. I'm sorry, I just got a sliver from the table, in my finger." she started to suck on her finger.

"Yes, alright. Lots of nerves in the finger, I understand." the professer smiled and continued her lesson. Mel didn't understnad. She could tell when Nia was lieing, and she was now. Once she turned to ask, she saw what it was.

Nia had her green ink and quill out, she was writting furiously. She must have just put her hand onto the parchment. And it must have been getting hot. Mel smiled and decided to just continue consentrating in class so that Nia wouldn't miss anything.

By the end of Divination, Nia was an absolout _'Happy-Head'_. She had been speaking to a very boared Sirius throughout their class. The two both had double, Nias' being Divination; Siriuss' being History. Both subjects were greatly hated by the two. Though, the difference was that Nia liked some of the History subjects, but not a lot.

Mel didn't bother asking, she had a feeling it would be a diffacult conversation to explain. And so the girls continued with there day. Attending Tranfigurations, Lunch, History: The Nine Felines, Care of Magical Creatures and Potions.

After, they went right to their bedroom and began to to do the homework they had. The Transfiguration Essay on Animagis' didn't take longer then 8 minutes. Which is surpriseing because it had to be two scoll lengths long. They also had to write an even lengthier revisions essay on The Nine Felines for History, that didn't take long either. Together, Nia and Mel wrote about 18 parchments for that one.

It was one of their specielties, CMC (Care of Magical Creatures) and Potions only had some basics for next year to study up on. Proud of the results the two had accomplished, they sat at their favorite stops infront of the fire in their common room.

Nia was reading a muggle poet; Emily Dickenson, while Mel was reading the letter Remus sent that very day. Libby had waited for a letter in return, and so Remus wrote it at lunch. The funny part was that Mel reseived it during Potions, and also reseived a long lecture from Monsier Mangien. Libby was just a little to persistent, and needed just a little more jugdment on entry time.

"AHHHHH!" Nia fell off the couch, book still in hand. She looked up at her phycopathe for a friend, noticing she was jumping up and down, arms flying everywhere. She was holding the letter in her left hand still, with an expression that said she was going to cry over the happiness she was feeling. "What in Merlins' name are you screaming about, Mel?" Nia got up while rubbing her butt. She fell exactly the way she had that time Mark had dropped her.

Mel was anwsering, but she was giving some people a head ack. "Silencio." Nia smiled as she waved her wrist. Mel stopped suddenly, mouthing curse words Nia's way. "What! You were getting on everybodies nerves." she shrugged. Mel mouthed something along the lines of 'GET THIS WRETCHED SPELL OFF ME! YOUR SPOILING MY FUN!' Nia could only shrug once more. "No way! Not until you calm down. Let me see that letter, or at least the part your so happy about.

She handed the letter over, pointing at the who-knows-what paragraph. In clean, readable writing it said this:

_Well, we're still thinking up a way to get ride of him. Sirius is still trying to figure out why you asked James about Lily and James is still drooling over the thought of going out with her. But that part isn't any different, still the same drooling James._

_We were curious as to why you two shouldn't come over to James' place for a week this summer. He already invited Sirius, Peter, Lily and I. Though I don't think Lily and Peter will make it. Peter's mother is very strict and, well... strict._

_So I just think you two should start packing, the letters of invite are already good and sent out. Maybe you could even convince Lily into coming? James isn't upset about Lily saying that there was no way she would visit some ignorent, intolerable, agrivating, senial, prat such as himself. He says she's just 'playing hard to get'. If there was a course on how to get a girl, James would fail gravely!_

_I just hope you can come is all..._

It said more, but at this point, Nia was to surprised to notice. They both had had the same ideas! Mel was going to invite them to her summer house that summer and James had just done something very simaler. She smiled at the thought, they were going to be good friends, Nia could tell.

Suddenly the two girls noticed that everyone was heading out of the common room. They were heading to Diner. Nia ran upstairs, grabbed the list of invites, Quill and Ink, some extra parchment so that they could make a paking list, and threw them in her purse.

They sat and listened to Madame DeBarbaracs' lecture on how the students weren't doing all their homework because O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S all finished.

"Well, that is all I can think of. Just please, do continue like it was the first month of school, not the last." she finished with a sigh and a wave of her wand. Diner was Served.

Nia bolted for the buns, and the chicken and potatos... Possibly every type of food around her. "I don't know how when you eat like a horse," Mel looked in her friends direction. "you never seem to gain anything. Nia, you may not be fat, but your going to be if you keep eating like that. And what are the boys going to say when they see how you eat?" Mel shook her head. Cody, who was sitting across from them with Derian Démon, responded before Nia could swallow the food in her mouth.

"They're going to say that if she dressed like one of them, she could fully pass as one of them! Please, if these guys are anything like the us, they been in aw the first time they witness Nias' appitite!" Derian began to snicker, and regreted it when Mel gave him a glare that could kill.

Nia was finally able to swallow, so she butted in. "Thanks guys!" she smiled at the boys and turned to her best friend. "And as you already know, Mel, I get my appitite from my father. Shades the same way, and I never hear you nagging him to stop." Nia finished triumphintly, for Mel had nothing to say to that. And to top it off, Nia shoved a big fork full of mashed potatos, with lots of gravy smouthered on top, in her mouth.

"So who are these guys your talking about? I know I have nothing to worry about, 'cause there isn't anyway they're cuter then me." he gave the girls a 'model in training' sitting pose. All three couldn't help but laugh at what used to be their only two guy friends. "Derian, you prat! I'm soorry to report, but only one is beneath your level of," Nia gave this melting look to herself and made it sound like she was going to faint at the closeness between them. "Level Of Good Looks and Dreamy Ways."

This time Mel and Cody couldn't control their laughter. They littarilly collapsed laughing! Cody got up instently, but it took Mel a couple of minutes to do so. Once they both were back on their chairs, Nia leaned back. She was full, of food and answers.

"They're four boys we met in Hogsmead, this just past Saturday. The three that are cuter then... Ow!" an owl had just landed on her head, and three other birds on the table infront of her. "Get off my head! Barn Owls, no respect sometimes." she mumbled the last part.

"Well, looks like your popular." Cody said while taking one of the notes off a familiar birds' leg. "Isn't this Marks eagle?" he added. Nia looked up and noticed Rocco, for the second time in one day. Derian pulled a letter off an eagle owl, and Mel off a snowy owl. "Okay, pass me the letters. Mel can explain about the boys. I'll let you read them if it's something I think it's alright." she reasured her curious friends. She began to read the letter that that wretched Barn Owl brought.

_Hey Nia,_

_Artemis and Taranee here! Nice to know you girls still think about us! smiles Well, we still don't know why you girls want us to chose a guy, but we aren't going to complain. You two always have something good up your sleeves._

_Heres who (and with who): -Cody Minou (Taranee)_

_-Derian Démon (Artemis)_

_Hope you don't mind that we picked those boys. We just really liked them that week we met, at the Mels' family summer home. They're so interesting, is all._

_Have to go! History class is over in a minute,_

_Artimes Grenier & Taranee Miller_

She laughed at the thought of Derian dancing. He wasto much of the bad boy type to be able to picture it. She picked up the letter from Eagle Owl and read it.

_Hi you guys,_

_I don't know why you want to know this, but I guess I can trust you. He isn't anyone you know, we met this year at my a concert! His names Allen Berchard, and get this! We've been dating for 6 months! Oh, I know if you two met him you'd like him._

_If your going to send him anything, be nice and attach my name so he doesn't just throw it out. He hates junk mail, but loves to meet my friends._

_Hope to See You Soon,_

_-Hay Lin_

She smiled this time, Hay Lins' has a boyfriend. Seems like this one's going to be a longterm thing. She picked up the letter from her brother next.

Hey Vixxie,

Sorry to bug you so much, it's important though. Mother and Father are driving me mad! So can you send the list with Rocco. I told him to wait, knowing you, it's done! I have to go, Mothers calling... AGAIN!

Your big brother,

Shade

Nia snickered and looked up. Sure enough, the owls had left, Rocco still sitting confortably infront of her. He was always the smart one. "Excuse me." she asked the eagle. He hopped onto her shoulder instead. Nia dipped her quill and looked at the list again. Then added the needed names.

_Invites_

_-Sirius Black_

_-Remus Lupin_

_-James Potter_

_-Artimes Grenier_

_-Taranee Miller_

_-Hay Lin Rawn_

_-Lily Evans_

_-Allen Berchard_

_-Cody Minou_

_-Derian Démon_

_-Melanie LaTiche_

_-Naomi DuBois_

So she went over the limit a little, who cares! She attached the letter to Roccos' leg, pat his head and sent him off. There was still one more letter though. The one the Snowy Owl had brought. She looked at the letter curiously, when, suddenly, she noticed that there were two peices of parchment; not one. And so she began to read.

_Noami DuBois,_

_You have been invited to visit the perfect Mr. James Potter this summer. He and his parents await your visit happily..._

_Just kidding! Flow by on July 16, around lunch time. We have some things we might need your help with, if you know what I mean. Sirius and Remus are spending the month, and my mum says that if you want, you can stay longer then a week. She loves guests! And I heard her mumble something about having girls around would be nice for a change. Can you write a letter to Lily, Remus told her all about you, and she said something like she would like to meet you. Just send her a nice long letter and she's bound to come too! Owl back with your responce soon, 'cause we want to know what to prepare for. An all guys month or a month with annoying girls too! hehehehe Remus made me attached a separate letter for Mel. Got to go. _

_James_

Nia snickered at the thought; writting a letter to someone she hasn't even met in person. It sounded a bit absurd, and with everything that was going on, she didn't even know if she would have the time. Her and Mel had a lot of non- school related things to take care of and plan.

"If I find the time..." she unknowingly spoke aloud. The three turned and looked at her like she was insane, and Derian peeped in. "Time for what, Nia?" Nia turned in surprise, even slightlty falling off her chair. She shook her head to regain herself and answered. "In the letter, James wants me to right this girl he likes a letter." she looked at there confused faces and handed the letter to Mel.

"Read it first, then let the boys. Bring it back up to the room after, I'm going to go to bed. Didn't get alot of sleep last night, those beds are no were nere as comfortable as the ones at the Inn." she said this and left without a glance at Mel, afraid that she would see right threw her. "Night, Chica!" the boys called, though Mel never did. Nia had a feeling she was going to be questioned in the morning.


	10. Cuts, Bruises and Questions

**Chapter 10**

Cuts, Briuses and Questions

_'Unheard pleas for help fill the room. Ever soft whimpering can be heard as well. "Please, don't." she pleaded. Black hair sticking to her face. "Why?" _

_She sat sitting on the floor, crying. She looks up to notice a boy in front of her scowling. He begins to laugh and than started to slowly walk toward. He said something, but she couldn't make it out. Lips moved but no words could be heard. _

_She became more frightened at every step he took. Thoughts ran through her head. She had loved him so much. She had given up so much. Papa doesn't approve and there isn't anything I can do! But she had to..._

_He grabbed her by the shoulders, gripping extremely tightly. Picking her up, he throws her against the wall. Hard. She, already tired & in pain, only lets out a small moan of exaustion. He arm and leg bent the wrong way. They were brocken badly._

_Once again, he walks up to her, this time slapping her across the face. "No, please Lou..." he kicked her. There was a crack. Another brocken bone, another tear, another snicker. "It isn't my... I don't want to... I want to..." he hits her again. This time, only a low pain filled moan could be heard. _

_Suddenly, her eye sight becomes blurry & eye lids heavy. Although, just before fainting, she catches a glimpse of light in the corner of her eye... '_

Nia shot up, back strait, sweat streeming down her face. She turned to look at the time, 2:16. She was having another nightmare. Another dreaded nightmare, Merlin would they ever stop? Nia was sick and tired, that goes for physically as much as mentally.

She was becoming sick from lack of sleep and was starting to feel weak, so far it was only slightly but she still felt weak. She refused to show it though, they wouldn't see how dead she felt inside. Not now, and certainly not for as long as she could help it.

Nia was supposed to be the strong one, the one who never gave up or looked and felt defeated. Of course, at times she did, but she would never let it show. That was another thing she was determined to do: to keep herself looking heathy and strong.

But the thing that just didn't make sence was the fact that she was getting ill. Almost everyday of almost every year, she would stay up, night after night, working, thinking, playing, talking... and this was nothing compared to the thousands of other times that she had stayed up. So, once again, she was utterally confused.

Never in her life, not even when she fell off her broom that last time, had she ever felt this weak. She got up, and began to walk toward the bathroom. She didn't make it though, and fell to the ground. The sound arrosed Mel, and she turned over. But she aswell hadn't gotton much sleep that night and was easly waken when this happens. Nia gowned, her ribs hurt.

This time, Mel got up, without opening her eyes she voiced something. But neither heard what she said. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Naomi?" she said, stumbling out of bed."Where are you? It's dark?"

And she was telling the truth. The curtans were open, yet it was so cloudy and misty that it was pitch black. A shiver was sent down Mels' spine as she looked out side. She reached for her wand. "Lumos."

Looking around the room she saw nothing... then she looked down. "Nia! Nia, are you alright? What's wrong?" Mel questioned as she nelt down to help her best friend. "I feel so, so... Merlin Mel, I feel like shit. Worse then shit..." Nia answered as Mel helped her onto the bed.

_'What's wrong with her? I've never seen her so destressed before?' _ Mel thought.

Hospital Wing - 7:46

"I just don't know what's wrong, Madame! She hasn't done anything... Nothing's happened... No one would dare..." Mel trailed off, stairing at her unconsous friend. She'd fainted as soon as she hit the pillow. Madame had inspected her and noticed many odd cuts and bruises.

"It doesn't look like anything severe, Darling. There's only 2 things that worry me though... How did she get all those cuts and bruises and why is she so weak that her body resulted to _making_ her sleep...?" Madame Ledoue voiced in a worried tone. Nia tossed and turned once again.

The color in Mels' face had long past drained and she looked tired, sleepy and worried. She was still wearing her pajamas and she hadn't even brushed her teeth and hair yet. Her friend was the most important thing right now. And it was going to stay that way; no matter what, Mel would be there by her side.

"Madame, can I borrow some parchment and ink and a quill?" Mel asked. "Of course, one minute." and Madame walked into her office, comeing back with what was asked for. "Merci beaucoup." Mel said and walked toward a desked of somesort.

This is what she wrote:

_Dear Mark,_

_I don't want to worry you but you should come her quickly. Nia's ill and no one knows how or why. She has all of these cuts and bruises that she didn;t have last night at Diner. I don't undestand how she could've gotton all of them in such a short amount of time. _

_Please come as quickly as possible, I'm really worried about her._

_Melanie _

She decided that it would only be right to send a letter to the boys explaining what was going on. She would send her Libby to Mark and then borrow Cody's owl to send the letter to the guys. She breathed deep and started to write.

_Hey guys,_

_I'm truely sorry to be sending a letter so soon and once again so early, but this is important and I thought you should know. _

_There's something wrong with Nia and not even Madame Ledoue nows what to do. She woke up with all of these cuts and bruises she didn't have last night. And she flinches everytime she breaths, I think her rib cage may be bruised as well. I'm not really sure to tell you the truth. _

_Well, I found her on the floor at 2:00 in the moring and when I helped her onto the bed, she passed out. But there's something really scaring about it, she wont wake up! I thought she was just tired so I left her to sleep, but when I tried to wake her up for class, she wouldn't even moan._

_I don't know what to do... Nias' body is here, but what I want to know is where's her soul, her spirit, that little spark that never dies? She just looks so dead..._


	11. Tired and Alone

**Chapter 11**

Tired and Alone

_'Unheard pleas for help fill the room. Ever soft whimpering can be heard as well. "Please, don't." she pleaded. Black hair sticking to her face. "Why? Why are you doing this!" head down, tears flowing, she hugs herself. "It's not my fault!" she cries out. What she said seems to make him angrier. "Shut it." he whispers harshly._

_She sat there on the floor, crying. She looks up to notice a boy in front of her scowling. He begins to laugh and than started to slowly walk toward. He said something, but she couldn't make it out. Lips moved but no words could be heard. She didn't understand... wait, something like. "...get it ... you don't even ca... how dare you..." _

_She became more frightened at every step he took. Thoughts ran through her head. She had loved him so much. She had given up so much. Papa doesn't approve and there isn't anything I can do! But she had to..._

_He grabbed her by the shoulders, gripping extremely tightly. Picking her up, he throws her against the wall. Hard. She, already tired & in pain, only lets out a small moan of exaustion. He arm and leg bent the wrong way. They were brocken badly._

_Once again, he walks up to her, this time slapping her across the face. "No, please Lou..." he kicked her. There was a crack. Another brocken bone, another tear, another snicker. "It isn't my... I don't want to... I want to..." he hits her again. This time, only a low pain filled moan could be heard. _

_Suddenly, her eye sight becomes blurry & eye lids heavy. Although, just before fainting, she catches a glimpse of light in the corner of her eye... '_

Melanie's p.o.v.

Mel stopped, she was crying and she couldn't stand to continue. She lightly called Libby to her side and then teid the letters to her leg. In addition, she tore a little peice of parchment and then quickly scibbled something on it.

"Give this," she put the little paper in Libby's mouth. "to Cody. After he's done, I want you to go to Mark as quickly as the wind will take you. Understood?" Mel looked at her owl. She whoed and speed off.

"I just hope they get it..." hearing a groan Mel stopped and turned. But Nia still wasn't awake and Mel was still afraid. Mel pulled a chair over to the bed, and rested her head on the side of it. Still, she was worried and frustrated, but she knew that Nia could get through this. She knew she could...

But when, when would she pull through? Why was this all happening? Who or maybe even what did this too her? These and thousands of other questions were bothering her at that very moment; but Mel suddenly has an idea. If Nia woke up, for even a second, she would make her pull the memory of the dream out and into a bottle. But that meant she had to get a bloody bottle... or maybe not!

Mel grabbed a peice of parchment and did a simple transfiguration charm. Parchment to bottle, that simple. Then she sat there waiting for her best friend to wake up...

Madame DeBarbarac's office

"Naomi DuBois needs our help and there's nothing we can do! She doesn't deserve that haspital bed or this pain! And why..." Mme Avril was cut off by M. Laplume, the Defense Against the Dark Arts proffesser. "We all realise that Avril, but she's a strong girl, she should be able to handle herself until we find out what's wrong." He finished.

"But that's the big question! What is wrong with the girl!" Mme Ledoue looked the most worried. With those words, she and everyone else in the room was silent with thought. Not one person knows what's wrong with her and no one can figure it out either.

"What if someones cursed the girl?" Mme Poiron asked. "Or maybe she went out last night..." Mme. Jacqline said. "Or what if someone's actually doing this to her." M. LaBerge stated.

Madame DeBarbarac stood up quickly, surprising everyone, and headed toward a cabinet in her office. Opening it, she quickly grabbed a big black leather bind book. "What is it Marie?" Mme Lean asked. "When I first came hear, I had to read through these record books. This one here is of all the students expelled and why. And if my memory serves me correctly one of the boys...

Hospital Wing; Naomi's p.o.v.

_'Unheard pleas for help fill the room. Ever soft whimpering can be heard as well. "Please, don't." she pleaded. Black hair sticking to her face, she struggled to get up but couldn't. "Why? Why are you doing this!" head down, tears flowing, she hugs herself. "It's not my fault! I didn't ask for any of this! I don't want to move to Sydney!" she cries out. What she said seems to make him angrier. "Shut it. It's not like you've tried to stay! You just sprang this whole thing on me! Like you want to leave!" he whispers harshly._

_She sat there on the floor, crying. She looks up to notice a boy, not a man, not the man she knew and cared for, in front of her scowling. He begins to laugh and than started to slowly walk toward. He said something, but she couldn't make it out, it was said to fast and to quiet. She didn't understand... wait, she couild understand now. "Don't you get it! The past to years I've only had one thing on my mind! You don't even care about the fact that I love you! The fact that it doesn't feel right when your not around! How dare you asume that I would just going on living not caring bloody hell that you weren't here! How dare you think for one second I'd break that promise! Just the thought of you made me feel better and now it only makes me feel sick! Your a liar and a fake!" _

_She became more frightened at every step he took. Thoughts ran through her head. She loved him so much and never thought for a minute that he would give up on her; that she would ever give up on him. She had given up so much, not since she was a little girl. Right from the begining she had worned him. Papa never stayed in one place for to long, his job was to important. And anyway, Papa never like him. He hated Louis ever since they first met, thought he was to bad for me. Papa doesn't approve and there isn't anything I can do! He wont stay just because I want to stay with Louis. But she had to do something, she had a feeling he would hurt her..._

_He grabbed her by the shoulders, gripping extremely tightly. Picking her up, he throws her against the wall. Hard. She, already tired & in pain, only lets out a small moan of exaustion. He arm and leg bent the wrong way. They were brocken badly. Maybe worse then perfectly fixable._

_Once again, he walks up to her, this time slapping her across the face. "No, please Louis, I've tried everything! He wont stay!" he kicked her. There was a crack. "liar." he whispered. Another brocken bone, another tear, another snicker. "It isn't my fault! Papa loves his work more then anything! I don't want to leave! I don't want to leave you! I want to stay with you and my friends and my school and my home! But he wont budge!" he hits her again. This time, only a low pain filled moan could be heard. _

_Suddenly, her eye sight becomes blurry & eye lids heavy. Although, just before fainting, she catches a glimpse of light in the corner of her eye... '_

Nia bolted upward and screamed...

Hogwarts; Gryffindor Boys Dormitories

"Dammit! What do you think si wrong!" Sirius, James, and Remus were worried and the idiot for a friend that Petter was was still asleep. He didn't even like those Naomi and Melanie!

"I'm going to ask Dumbledore if I can use his fireplace and if we can go visit. If the proffesser comes, he might be able to help." Remus stopped pasing and looked at his friends. "Good idea, we'll come." James stated. The three left Petter and started toward the Headmasters office.

Heading to Madame Debarbarac's office; Melanie's p.o.v.

Mel's mind was racing. It would help, the dream might actually help, but she had to get it first. She had an idea and a plan and she was going to stick to it. She said the pasword walked down the mini-hallway and knocked on the door. "Yes! Come in!" she heard Madame call. "Madame, I have an idea that will help. If Nia wakes up then we can get her to give the memory of her dream. It might help dertermine exactly what is wrong!" Mel was now ignoring all of her other proffeser that sat in the room aswell.

"That's a wonderous idea Ms. LaTiche! Why don't we all head to the Hospital wing..." she was cutting off by a blood curtiling scream coming from the same wing as previously stated. Everyone in the room got up and ran.

Naomi's house; Mark's p.o.v.

"Come on!" Mark yelled at his parents. He was trying to get them to move faster, but they were litteraly moving as fast as they could. "Go! We'll be right behind you!" his dad yelled at him, and so he did. Mark ran out of the house, on the front steps and apparated to BeauxBatons.

He ended up at the gate and then ran for the doors. Going as fast as he could, he went inside and ran to the hospital wing.

One level up, four more to go.

Hogwarts Headmasters office; Marauders

"Proffesser! Please, she intouble and no one knows what the hell to do! She's our FRIEND!" James stressed. Him and Remus were trying to keep Sirius from strangling Dumbledore, which was really hard concitering who we're talking about.

"Look Dumbledore... Nia's one of the nicest girls I have eer met." he stopped, breathed and started up agian. "She's smart and talented and different. She needs your help and we want to help her so let's go before I kill something!" Sirius said. He ran over to the fireplace, grabbed some flow powder and through it in the fireplace, causing it to turn green.

"BeauxBatons." he said clearer then day.

BeauxBatons Hallways; Proffessers and Melanie

As the many people ran through the hallways, people began to stare. School had started already, and not on seemed to notice. Slowly but at the same time quickly, they ran toward the hospital wing. They arrived to find an awake and complettely scared Naomi sitting there, gasping for breath.

Melanie ran over and hugged her friend tight. "Nia, you okay?" Mel asked worried. Suddenly, Mark ran in the room. "Vix! Merlin, you cursed girl! What the hell was all this about! Scared the bloody hell out of me, that's what you did!" Mark gasped beside his sister. Finally, Nia turned, hugged them both tight and then sat back.

Once again, someone ran in the room. This time it was Sirius and then James, Remus and this old man Nia had never seen before. Madame Debarbarac ran over to this old smelling man and hugged him. "Dumbledore! For Heavens sake, what are you doing here?"

Nia slowly climbed out of bed. "That goes for you three too! What are you doing here! What about your classes!" she was temped to smack the the three across the back of the head.

Later

"So, it's the dreams that are tiring my Vix out?" Mark asked. "Yes, actually that is what's tiring the poor girl out."

Nia's parents had arrived and by this time, all the adults and Mark were sitting talking over what to do. Mel, Remus, James and Sirius were all crowding around talking to her and by this time Cody and Derian had showed up aswell.

"Well, we know that her friends will stick by her no matter what... but what about these dreams, where are they from?" Dumbledore asked.

"From these two." Madame Debarbarac through the black leather bond book on the table and opened to the right page. They all leant over to read what it had to say. And this is exactly what they read:

Louis Francois DeGrande; expelled and sent to Azkaban for the murder of Elizabeth DuBois, daughter of Marie and Alexandre DuBois. He claims to have done nothing yet was found with a still alive yet terriblely battered Elizabeth. She lived for only 5 days after she was found with M. DeGrande.

Before she died, she gave information on how and why. Said information has been left in posetion of the Ministry of Magic...

There was more, yet no one found it a need to finish reading. "They say her ghost still lives here, in the school, protecting the girls from men such as Louis. Yet, at the same time, searching to find love for those very girls. But I think that Elizabeth wanted to find refuge in the living soul of here grandaughter of many generations." Madame explained. "But there is only one way to prove what I say: we must retreive the dream from Nia."

"There's still one thing that makes no sence! When we left the school, Nia didn't dream that dream. Is it only here that she dreams it?" Mark asked. "Yes..." Madame said.

"So Nia, do you think you'll be healthy enough to come over?" James asked. "Who knows! You Prat, I don't even know if I can go. I didn't ask yet." she smiled in that way that meant she wanted nothing more then to do something about it. But about what, no one ever knew.

"Well ask! They're right there!" Sirius smirked at her suprise. Out of no where, she snorted and punched him. "Oh! Now your asking for it!" Sirius grabbed a pillow and smacked her, and then Nia copied. The rest joined in and then there was a huge pile of feathers.

"They're all freaks!" Mark laughed as he watched. "There's no way I am going over there!" the proffesser exclaimed. It was Marks turn to snort. He walked over to them all and threw a pillow at each one, hard. "Ha! Beat all of you! But really, we gotta talk to Nia for a sec." they all groaned. "Hey! I earned this one Vix." he smirked and walked away.

"He did earn it..." and she followed.

"What is it?" Nia asked everyone. "Well, darling, do you think you can extract the memory of the dream for us?" he dad asked. "I can try... but I need a bottle." her dad passed it to her. She breathed and closed her eyes. Wand to head, how did she even get her wand? That doesn't matter, she told herself. Tehn slowly, she retreived the dream.


	12. Differences in Life

**Chapter 12**

Differences in life

"The bottle! Quick you fool give me the bottle!" Nia said to her brother. He knew it hurt, it always hurt the first time you retreived a memory, but the memory of a dream you had! That must have really hurt. Butu she still came through. She always did what she could to help, well, that is if you weren't some snot nose rich kid who really didn't deserve it. Once he handed the bottle to her, she quickly put it in and let her wand fall to her side.

"Merlin! Never again, I swear I will never do that again!" she stated. "That's my sister." Mark saiud and then hugged her tight. "Shade? Shade, you prat! Let me go, beleive it or not, I like being able to breeth." he laughed and let her go.

"Well, we'll go check this out, in the meantime, go and have some fun. Classes are canceled, so enjoy your selves." Madame said and walked out. "Have fun dear." her mother kissed her forhead and left. "And remember, if you want to come home early, your complettely welcome." she smiled at her dad, always the same with him. The rest of the teachers past her then last was Mark. "I really think you should come home, you know. I've already decided to cancel everything we've planned. And don't you give me that look, you need to relaxe the next couple weeks." he ruffled her hair in that annoying brotherly way and left.

"So, Vix? What do you think will happen now?" Melanie said coming up behing her friend. "I'm not sure, but I have this feeling. Like something dramatic is going to happen."

Madame Debarbarac's Office

"We were right." Madame stated while looking away from her pensieve. "But that means she can't stay here, or even come back next year! It's to dangerous, what if this happens again? People have already tried to find are great great aunts sprite. But they couldn't, and they wont be able to either!" Mark burst out in a frustrated tone. "Where will she go!"

Madame Debarbarac, Mark, Mme et M DuBois and Dumbledore were the few left. Yet all pondered on how to deal with this. Naomi's parents had no clue as to what to do, she was smart, that much was sure, but she still needed to finish school. Mark's mind was going wild with frustration, then it seemed that the Head of BeauxBatons was struck with an idea.

"Hogwarts!" Madame said delited with her brilliance. "Can't she attend Hogwarts?" she turned to look at Dumbledore. "Please! She's a fabulous student and a very dedicated friend." she seemed to be pleading now. "And maybe those boys can get her on a broom again." Mark and his fathered beemed at their brilliance. The funniest thing happened just then, Mme DuBois, or should we say Danielle, smacked her husband on the arm while rolling her eyes. That is proof of their age. Surprising they were alot younger then most thought.

"You two are absoloutly horrible." she said in a tisk tisk tone. Just to make a point, they're as weird as their own children. "But really, what do you think Headmaster. We would truely appreciat it."

And then Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, had to make a decision he never expected to have to make.

"So Nia? What do you think about all of that's happening anyways? I mean, it seems to me you have been going more then any of us has." Remus asked. Nia shrugged. "I really have no clue. I barely remember half of what happened. Ask her." she finished with a finger pointing toward Mel.

"Do you really want to know the truth?" they nodded. "Well, it was like every bit of energy was being drained. Merlin, did she ever get pail, and it was scary, you know, seeing your best friend lying there, like someone or something else was controling them. It looked so hard, to fight with something inside you, like trying to get over a fear, it's hard but it's all in your head. This morning, when she fainted, it looked like she was... dead. Like it was her but not, body but not soul." the boys seemed to fully comprehend what she meant. They understood alright, more then all of them wished.

"As long as your alright now. That's all that matters, remember that." Remus whispered.

"Vixxie!" they all turned to find Mark running behind them. "I need to talk to you for a minute." he finished when he reached them. "What is it?" Nia asked. "Well, are you sure you want me to say it infront of them too?" once his sister nodded, her started. "We found out why you were having those dreams, and how and everything else. It's just, you see, one of the quirks about the dreams is that you only have them here. The girl in your dreams, well, she's our great great aunt. Louis was her boyfriend. And what's more, she died about 2 weeks after he beat her up. They say her ghosts still haunts the school. But she could hurt you more then she has, and since you only have the dreams here, you're moving schools." he flinched, expecting something drastically painful. When he opened his eyes, he saw his little sister's jaw opening and closing. She was speachless, and that was that.

"Which one?" she asked quickly. "You remember that old man in the Hospital Wing?" she nodded. "He's the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..." and guess who cut him off. "And that's where I'll be going for my seventh year, right?" he nodded.

"Well, boys, we'll have our work cut out for us next year." James smiled, on of those Marauder smiles. And in a surprisingly, really scary way, Sirius and Remus did the same. The ideas forming in those boys heads would absoloutly trechorous to all those who saw them!

But, Mel and Nia had turned to eachother, and had grave looks on their faces. Seventh was supposed to be your best year and now the two best friends would have to seperate. Classes would be different, friends would be different, ways of life would be different. "And you could have made Head Girl! Now, you of all people have to leave! No, it's just not fair! Why can't Derek leave in your place!" Mel demanded frantically. "Simple. Because that ghost wont go with him. I have to go, it's not like I want to, I just have to!"

Then Mel started to cry, they hugged and headed toward their dorm. "And anyways, it wouldn't be very nice if Hogwarts had to deal with 2 Malfoys now would it..." they heard Nia whisper. The grave look on Mels face stayed the same as it was before, but she knew that Nia had to go.

Nia had also decided earlier that she was to go home tomorrow and the two wanted to spend there last day at school together in the greatest way.


	13. Different Directions

**Chapter 13**

Different Directions

Naomi and Melanie had a great wake-over. Food, candy, drinks, food and more food. They laughed, and talked and did so much, but the result was always silence and realization that Nia had to leave. They tried to ignore it, and it was hard, but they're them, and in the end, were able to ignore it.

Everyone from Dumbledore and three of his students to members of the DuBois family had stayed the night and so it was time for all of them to leave. Each heading in different directions, yet trying to stay together none the less. Mark had already gone back home with his parents, while Dumbledore and the boys were preparing to leave.

"So, it's really time, isn't it Nia," Mel whispered. "Yeah, I guess so," she whispered back. "I'd take you with me you know. If I could, I would. But you know that someone's has to stay and keep that prat under control."

They snickered at the pictured expression on Malfoys face when he found out Nia had gone and wasn't coming back anytime soon. It was one of the few pleasures the girls were getting out of all this.

"Well, I know that we're coming for Christmas this year. And we're going to stay too!" Mel declared, daring her families, that weren't even there, to challenge her. They hugged and didn't want to let go, and after some time, Dumbledore coughed suggestively. They reluctantly separated, and looked at the floor.

This friendship had started with so much hatred and was working so that, in the end, it untangle in different directions. As if something was tugging at one end while the other was glued to it's original place. The girls hated it, and the boys hated to watch it. It's amazing as to the amount of drama that two girls could make!

Nia backed up and walked toward the group heading to Hogwarts. She turned.

"Grand-papa always said something that caught my attention. Deux directions differentes, finissant dans la meme destination. You see, it means two different directions, ending in the same destination; and that's what it's going to be like Mel. We'll be together as long as we want be, we just have to remember those words," and before she lost her nerve, Nia grabbed the flo powder and called out Hogwarts. And she was gone, nothing special or fascinating, she just disappeared in the green fire, and didn't look back...

**·:·  
.--.(¯·´¯).--.  
·..··.¸.·´·..·´**

Nia found herself on the verge of tears, when something cooed behind her. She turned to see a beautiful phoenix, sitting on his perch. She walked over to him and petted him slowly. "Well, aren't you the sweetest phoenix I've ever seen, she smiled. That was one better thing to add to her list. Her new Headmaster had a beautiful phoenix.

"You like him to, then?" James walked through the fire place, the others fallowing. "He's absolutely wonderful," Nia voiced. "Mark, my brother, wanted to get me one while he was in Italy. But I wasn't sure if Nila would like having someone else around. She's one picky cat," snickering at Nila expression.

The Marauders brought Nia's stuff with them, seeing as she didn't bring them along. She was to busy leaving and avoiding the tears she knew Mel and her had. "Thanks for bringing my stuff with you. I needed to get out of there," she said, looking down.

"No problem, the Headmaster and I are no where nere as thick as those two," Remus pointed at Sirius and James. "Funny. That was so funny," James mumbled, but it got Nia snickering. Nia sighed and turned to Dumbledore.

"Well, how exactly does it work here? I know the place isn't divided by year and that, so how are you going to find out where I go?" she asked. "The hat, that's how," Sirius pointed to this old brown hat. "It looks like it's going to fall apart," she pointed out.

"Insult ME!" Scarring the wits out Nia. "I once belonged to Gryffindor himself!" it blurted in an annoyed tone. "I..." Nia cut in. "Oh pipe down! It's not like I said you should be in garbage!" she stated just as annoyed as the hat. "Was I supposed to know that you talk and everything. Where I'm from, hats don't talk, they sit on your head, quietly, and keeps us warm and dry. And... and... and I can't bloody believe I'm having an argument with a HAT!" she finished.

"Put him on your head, he'll tell you where you're made to be," Dumbledore was trying not to laugh. "What next, is it going to tell me who I'm made out to marry!" she mumbled.

"Well, that's obvious enough. Your stubborn, loud, smart, crazy and seem to be wise enough to understand a simple concept, but believing... not so much," the hat continued to ramble on while he was placed on the girls' head. "Yes, you'll at least go with the boy. But as I sit on your head, keeping it warm, I can see you don't want to know who. So I'll get to the point," he thought, and thought, AND thought. "You're a complicated one. The older you people get, the more complicated. Unlike these two over here, you have some sort of common sense; you have talents that even you don't know about. Though, you have spirit, and don't like the Malfoys. By the way, how is that brat doing?" the hat asked. Snickering, she answered.

"Probably wet and STILL drooling. He sits there all night talking to him about all the girls he likes and the only reasons he likes them is because they HATE him. Which make's no sense, really. And ever since I got the reputation for being the one who hates him most, he began to literally stock me.

So, in the morning, he'll walk up to Mel and say 'so where's the girl from Merlins pot?' And she'll say: 'she left. She's going to another school just so that she can be rid of you.' And then he'll turn to his friends and say 'I told you she loves me! She's just afraid that she isn't good enough for me.' And then Mel will mumble something. He'll ask what she said, and then she goes: 'Do you REALLY want to know?' and he'll go: 'yes' and that'll go on for a couple minutes. And then she'll eventually say to him: 'fine. I said: in your dreams, she has cuter boys to look at.' Then she'll smile and walk away.

That's how he is, and how he always will be. He doesn't change. He's so utterly predictable." she sighed, while the others just stood there, mouths agape. "Sorry, I like to talk." sighing and looking at the floor.

"Obviously," Sirius smiled. "Obviously," she responded.

"Well, that makes it 'obvious' enough. In this school, you really only get along with you're own kind," the hat stated. Sirius stopped leaning against, Remus stiffened and James smile got even bigger. When she turned to Dumbledore, he just reached out to a bowl. "Sherbert Lemon?"

Nia just about fell off her chair in pure confusion and utter disbelief. Exasperated, she blurted: "And what in all of Merlins name is going on here!"

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

"So, I'm in Gryffindor then?" she asked. "Yes, you are," Remus answered. "And the girls are choosing which one does want to bunk with me. Great, another annoying round of 'Guess What's Going On'," she sighed. "You'll be fine," James stated. "And what gives you that idea? I have this awful feeling that I'm going to be stuck with some cutsie girls that want to dress me up like some doll," she outwardingly cringed at the thought. "Well, then why don't you bunk with Lily?" James asked.

"Well, I don't... wait, isn't Lily that girl you like?" James smiled. "Yeah, that's her there," James pointed to a red head on sitting near the fire, reading. "Hey Lil," Remus said, waving her over. "Come meet the new girl."

"Yeah, I'm this 6th year that hangs around with all the firsties, making them feel better," she said sarcastically. "Hi, my name's Naomi DuBois. Nice to finally meet you," she stuck out her hand to shack Lily's. "You're a friend of James?" she wrinkled her nose. "Sort of, I guess," Lily looked her up and down. "How do you do it?" Lily asked. "Oh, it's easy, you just have to know what to say to shut them up."

Lily's nose unwrinkled and her expression set to a smile. "Well, you're definitely more... civil then those too. I'll help you with your stuff," the two set off for the stairs and they began to talk all about how Remus could deal with them so easily, classes, food, and other stuff. Nia ended up bunking with Lily and they stayed up almost all night, getting to know each other.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

"How in the world do you wear stuff like that?" Lily asked the next morning. "I mean, it looks so weird," Nia only smiled at first. "It may look weird to you, but it's not only comfortable, but I like it. And anyways, I haven't got a uniform, so I get to wear whatever I like. And I'm going to enjoy this, and I think the spectators will too," she smirked and walked out, Lily fallowing. "What are you trying to do?" she asked curiously. "Be myself. They need to learn to deal with me, and they might as well learn now," they smiled and right when they walked down the stairs, they saw The Marauders. Rat and all.

"So, we'll need eye of newt, bat wing, and..." Nia cut in. "Claw of cat? Now, why would you boys want to make that? It's a nasty little potion too. But, my opinion may change, depending on who you're going to use it on," she smiled and Lily only hit her on the arm. "Don't encourage them, they're bad enough already," starring directly at James. "How exactly did I suddenly become THEY?" he demanded.

Before Nia could get a word in, James and Lily started off. Nia tip-toed over to the other boys; also heading toward the coach. "You got to be kidding me," she mumbled. "Okay, then. Why don't we talk about that potion you wanted to make, 'cause trust me, I got something that'll help," pulling her bag off. "And that would be what exactly?" Sirius asked while sitting down across from Nia. "Well, that all depends on why and who," smirking like a full fledged pureblood.

So the boys went on explaining all about there new plan of attack against Snivellis Snape. How they were going to use a sticking potion was absolutely incredible. They decided to mix it with a magnetic spell, the magnet being Slytherin ties, as in clothes ties. Then using an invisibility spell on the potion, they were going to place it all over the walls, in different parts of the school.

Nia thought it to be a brilliant idea, and the boys seemed to be proud of there work.

"There's one thing that bugs me though. What about there wands? You're going to have to use a separation spell, but then you'd have to figure out how to over come the wands desire to be with its user. So, the spell would have to consist of either pure raw magic, or something truly complicated," she looked at their expressions fall, and smiled. They looked at her like she was crazy. "And what's so funny about this situation? This is going to put us behind," Sirius mumbled.

"Are you mad! You think I would LET you become behind on your plans. You see, I have something to show you, it's a family Heirloom. But I'd rather some place more secure, to be able to show you. It's not only old, it's secret. Mainly among people like us," she smiled.

"Well, come on, I have the perfect place," and then they got up and left the common room, heading outside, while leaving the bickering Duo behind.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

They ended up in a room, as beautiful and comfortable as ever and yet had enough space in the room to be able to do a lot of different things. "This is where exactly?" Nia asked. "It's called the Room of Requirements. And no one can get in here as long as we're here. If you ever want in, just think: comfortable and efficient. It'll let you in here." Remus explained. Nia nodded and continued to look around.

"This is the safe place then," she stated. "Okay, come here," she said while plopping down on a couch and grabbing a book out of her bag. Once they were sitting comfortably across from her, she smiled and answered the question going through their heads.

"This is a Spell Book, but no ordinary one. When I tell it what I want, the book fills with the information, spells or anything else I may want. It make's my life SO much easier," she nodded in personal agreement. "So, what do you need again?"

"Separation spell," both boys said. Nia put her hand on the book and thought those words five times over. Laying it on the table in between them, she opened it to the middle. Reading it through, while the guys stared, she found the one she wanted and showed them.

Grins spread across there faces as they read what the book had to say. "Brilliant?" Nia asked. "Brilliant!"

----------------------------

Okay, look. I'm just going to write this, good and bluntly too. I might stop posting this story. It may sound snotty, just like that, but give me the chance to explain. Here it is: have you ever writen a story, and you thought it was decent? You liked how it was turning out? Well, that's how I feel right now, I love my story, but I'm getting tired of the reaction I get from my readers. I have maybe 3-4 reader, but when I get reviews, I hate it because the most they say are 'update soon'. And I mean really, how would you like it if that's all you ver got. No feeed back, comments, tips, nothing at all; just 'update soon'. It drives me mad! So please R&R, or I may stop...


	14. Saturday Surprise

**Chapter 14**

Saturday Surprise

The rest of the morning was spent at Hogsmead, seeing as it was a Hogsmead weekend. But, while they sat around and had some ButterBeer, while mocking James and Lily about there little spat earlier that morning. Which they really did hate.

"You know Lily, weather you like it or not, you two act like an old married couple! My Mum and Mark don't fight as loud as you too," she said, shaking her head. The boys noticed that she avoided the name Shade, and that might of been because Lily.

Nia looked at the time, and it was 5 minutes to 12:00. Almost lunch time, and so the plan began.

"What you looking at Nia?" James asked. His role was to keep Lily occupied, which didn't bother him one bit. "Just the time," she got up. "I need to head back and retrieve a gift from Mark. He said that at 12:00 I was to be at school so that he wouldn't have to wait forever for me to answer."

"Do you want me to come?" Lily asked. "No, it's alright, Remus and Sirius offered while you two were fighting earlier," she answered snickering under her breath. "You mean I'm stuck with... that?" She finished sticking her finger toward James in disgust. "It's your fault," Nia shrugged. The boys watched amused. "You have to learn to get along with him, eventually. But I was hoping it would be sometime soon," Lily gave her new friend "The Look" as she walked out of the room, Remus and Sirius not far behind.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

"That was to close!" Remus mumbled. "That was too funny," Sirius said grinning. "I wish I had gotten a picture of that look on her face."

"I have to agree, you're just not used to improvising. I absolutely love the whole concept. It's so much fun and at the same time sort of risky. I mean, we really have to get you used to it," she looked at Remus.

"So, how are we getting to the school? I am not going to walk all that way. It's Saturday, and I'm not about to start exercising now!" she looked at the boys for answers.

"Didn't even think about that," Remus admitted. "Well, why don't we race then?" she responded by muttering a speed spell and the boys fallowed example.

"Ready... Set… GO!" Nia yelled, and they raced to the school.

In the end, Remus beat the both of them, but Nia just barley beat Sirius. She couldn't help but smile, really. He was doing so good right until the end. Nia took no notice to it, because she had work to do.

The three of them headed into the castle and headed straight for the Room Of Requirements. As Nia and Sirius watched Remus pace three times over, in front of its door, they realized how well there prank was going to be.

They entered, seeing everything that they not only needed but wanted, and then they quickly grabbed all the vials and left. As they headed toward the entrance once more, Nia stopped dead in her tracks and pulled her and the boys against the walls.

"What?" Remus asked. "It's some Slytherins. Be quiet will you."

As they stood, hoping that they wouldn't come down that very hallway, Sirius became curious as to how she was able to hear them. As he thought about that, the other two decided to listen in to the conversation.

"Those bloody muggle lovers are getting on my last nerve! What are we going to do about them! They keep getting in my way when I try and do something worth while!" a girl hissed in an annoyed fashion. "We could always get them in the darkness of the night," a boy said it this time. Nia stiffened, Remus fallowing suit. Looking franticly in her bag, as quietly as possible, Nia found her book.

Her hand on the book, she quickly thought 'invisibility' and opened it. Looking in the book, she found a quick and easy spell and then cast it. Just in time too, the Slytherins had arrived only a few seconds after she cast it.

"Well, why don't we go plan something. Shall we?" some guy said, holding his arm out to a girl walking with them. She took it and they left; though they waited some time before actually saying a word.

"Stay still, I'll take the spell off," Nia quickly removed it and then fell to the floor. "Merlin! That was to close," she mumbled. "Well then put that spell back on. It will at least keep us safe for a little while, no one will see us, and trust me, no one will see us," Sirius stated. Nia nodded and did as he asked, and they left, being careful not to hit into each other.

Once they got outside, they did there job, and headed back inside, to go see what it was that Mark had sent. As she went up to the girl's dorm, the boys sat down and waited. It was approximately 12:00 right then.

Just as she lay on her bed, a phoenix, yes, it was a phoenix, flew into the room. "On Merlin's name..." she gasped. She noticed that it held a note on its leg. She gazed at the bird in utter awe. "Come with me?" she held her arm out to the bird.

It willingly jumped onto her arm and they set off down stairs. She slowly but reassuringly went downstairs and sat down next to the boys.

"Like?" he asked him.

Sirius and Remus just sat there and stared. She handed the phoenix to Sirius and then took the note and read it.

Vixen,

I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but our dearest family is coming to visit as soon as you get back home. And that unfortunately includes our dearest and most dreaded Aunt Mary... kiss, kiss Yuck!

Mother, Father and I really don't want to have to do this to you, but it is unfortunately not our idea. You see, the Malfoys found out about your move, and we have Derek to thank for the whole thing.

All of the high class purebloods are coming by on Saturday July 5th. We didn't want it to happen and we tried to get out of it, tried everything, but nothing worked. Sorry…

Besides that, I should tell you about the phoenix. I found him on in Italy and took a couple pictures. I didn't bring him home; actually, he arrived last night. I still can't believe he fallowed me home…

His name? I have no clue, you can name him. You've always been better at that anyway.

I hope you love him,

Shade

Nia looked up from the letter to see Remus and Sirius enjoying the birds company. It was funny to see this beautiful fire filled phoenix, and know that he was hers. She smiled. He looked like Fox in so many ways, but he was more, bold.

"Riki. I'm going to name him Riki, its strength in Japanese. What do you think?" she asked, still staring at the bird.

"Where did you learn that?" Remus asked. "I have a friend that's Japanese, her name's Hay Lin," she responded with a smile. "Interesting…" was all Sirius could come up with.

"Well, I need to put a perch in my room and then we can go back," Nia stated while heading upstairs. She quickly transformed a quill into a perch and Riki appeared behind her, than sat down. "Quick too, then," she smiled again and headed back downstairs.

Three Broomsticks 

"So, Sirius, do you know that fascinating plan all the pureblood high classes have?" she looked at him. "No, why?" even Remus' interest was perked. "Well, you're all coming to my house this summer," they looked at her for more information. "Sorry, all I know is that you're coming on July 5th. Other then that, I know as much as you do,"

Sirius had this contemplating look on his face and Nia had to snigger. "Since when do you concentrate that much?"

"Oh, funny," he stated sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. She had to laugh, and it seemed that Remus thought that she was funny, because he started laughing.

"So, what you're saying is that the Blacks, Lestrange, and all of them,"

"Don't forget the Malfoys," Nias' nose cringed in distaste.

"Them too. But what you're saying is they're all going to your house on that very day?" James asked.

"Yeah, and the worst part is that I think that's our family portrait day. We all get one together and then do them separately. I hate what that woman gives me to wear! My grandmother is given the honor of dressing me," she replied to the questioning looks they gave her.

"So, you're going to be all dressed up, uncomfortable and then before, during or after this all happens, you'll be stuck with all of them?" Lily asked, staring at all three boys.

"Nah, just Sirius, and he'll probably be the only good thing about the day," she replied.

Out of no where, Nia let her head smack against the table, scaring Lily and surprising the boys. "I'm going to die this summer!" she cried.

"But, didn't you say you were going to that friend of yours house. And then you get to go to Rome with your family?" Lily asked politely.

"Well, yeah, but, I've got the portraits, a dreaded family reunion, pureblood day, in MY house of all the bloody places! Then there are all my cousins! There's maybe more then 14 of them by now, and they're all going to stay a night, my Aunt Marie-Mai and her horrible makeup. She wears purple and pink eye shadow; she MIXES them for Merlin's sake! And her kisses! I swear on Merlin's name, it took me more then two weeks to get the lipstick off of my face!

It goes on and on…" she finished, trying to smack her head once more, but Sirius stopping her. His hand was now on the table, and Nia wasn't about to move her head; it wasn't her fault he stopped her!

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

They all talked, Nia eventually, emphasis on _eventually_, raised her head off the table. Or, in other words, Sirius' hand.

Sirius and Nia were plotting, with the help of Remus, James and, surprising, Lily. Then, it finally struck Nia; where was Pettigrew?

"So, I think you two should start at each other! That would make a good number of those girls jealous. Ha! Maybe they'll leave you alone if you do that!" of course, that was James's idea, and he got severely punched for it too. But Nia didn't do anything, she just kept looking around, curious as ever.

That's when the others took notice to her curiosity. Lily looked around the table and instantly caught on, but the others, being boys, had no clue. Nia answered their question before they even asked.

"Where the hell did Pettigrew go?"

-----------------------------

Hey! I got a favor to ask. One of my pals recently added a story (second fav on my list of her stories) and she wanted me to ask that you peoples read it. It a good story, not sure if it's up to your standards, but plz give it a chance. It's called: Power that Exceeds; By: Riddles-kid-fifth-marauder. Hop you like it!

Me


	15. The Nia They Know

**Chapter 15**

The Nia they know

"I mean, really, how many times one person can sneak off unnoticed! It's maddening!" Nia stated, annoyed that Lily had talked them into doing this, looking for Pettigrew.

"Why are you so cruel to him, Nia?" Lily asked. She and the boys looked at each other and they shrugged at Nia.

"Well, to put it lightly, my family doesn't like rats…we have a lot of cats and well, they visited once, the Pettigrew's came to my house I mean. And, well, you see, my mother and father told his parents to not let him bring that pet rat of his, but he did anyways. He loved that rat and refused to leave him behind. But, uh, I kind of killed it… and the Pettigrew's were not happy after words."

Lily didn't say anything at first, just sat there in a dull silence. She couldn't believe it, the reasoning behind her disliking Pettigrew. But what did that have to do with her hating Pettigrew?

"And? That gives him a reason to dislike you not the other way around, Nia. Why don't you like him?" Lily asked curiously. Nia just sighed and decided to answer the question.

"His family tried to have me committed, Lily," Lily only gasped in response, she was truly shocked.

The day went on, and it was too soon that they were forced to leave once more. Lily was still surprised at the background behind Nia and Petter. She was also surprised at Nia's blood background as well. Nia was a pureblood, just like Sirius and James. And she was what most call a blood traitor, in sorts, but not completely.

She cared about everything, even the stupidest of things. She was happy when someone said hi or complimented on her outfit. She tried to enjoy everything, always looking on the bright side. She, like Sirius, didn't want to be part of the dark magic, the hatred; but she always saw the good in the rest of the purebloods. She tried to bring it out.

Nia was different, not perfect, but different.

As the week went by, Lily got to know her, understand why she did things. Lily got to know the good and the bad about her friend. Nia had problems, her life wasn't perfect, her friends and family weren't perfect either. She was just another teen going through life, trying to prove that there was more to it then just good and bad. Black and white. There was a grey side, a side that wasn't exactly easy, but it was an honest side, the truthful one.

Lily admired her courage but could tell that at times she was just barely holding the pieces together. She found it funny that people saw the courage, the originality, the care-free, the none self conscious Nia, but that was the only Nia that Nia let the world see.

This was the Nia she now knew and this is the story of the life she brought to Hogwarts with her.

Okay, here's the catch. I don't care if anyone's reading this or not. Right now it's April 11th, 2006 and I haven't had a random review from a random person in soooooo long. I'm writing this story for myself and no one else, so why should I care if you ppl ignore me? Well, to tell you the truth, I do care... I mean it makes me feel like no one cares about what I'm writing; like my story's no good. But I'll live because the ppl I've gotten to read it have thought pretty good things. So there to all you non-consistant reviewers who are making me feel horrible!

Now, about the story. This isn't the end of this... uh, book, but it is the end of this part. This was like a giant prologue full of chapters! Fun, huh? Well, now we're going to see her in classes, and hanging with the marauders and Lily. Fights, curses, tears and smiles are to be expected in future chapters. I hope someone will eventually see this... WhyteWolf


	16. When Pushed, Push Back

This one's for a friend Gwyn who love's my story as much as life... thanks for the support girl!

**Chapter 16**

When pushed, push back

"Okay, so I'm not that great at Arithmacy. It's annoying and long and you have to think way too much!" Nia exclaimed annoyed. "My first day and what do I get… a pop quiz! Their out to get me, I swear!"

Remus was smiling while Sirius seemed to be celebrating. "See Remus! Another person that hates Arithmacy! Ha!" Sirius was smiling.

"Owe me some coins Remus," James added. Nia couldn't help but snicker at that one.

"What was the bet? Another friend of Remus disliking Arithmacy?" she questioned.

"Well, sort of… why? What's it really matter, I got some more coins to spend, so I'm not about to complain."

Lily shook her head at the conversation. These boys never really did make much sense to her, but who was she to judge.

"So Lils, you wanna help me spend these coins this weekend? How 'bout we go somewhere special?" James smiled; trying to put his arm around her shoulders. On second thought, she was definitely someone to judge.

She dodged the arm and moved in between Sirius and Nia. They couldn't help but laugh, I mean, he was pathetic when it came to Lily Evans. Everyone knew that.

"So, how was potions class?" Nia turned to Sirius. "Boring. Another day of easy going. But now, Naomi DuBois, it's my turn to ask you a question," Nia hesitated. "Go on…"

"When, my dear friend, are you going to join us on the pitch?"

Everyone turned to Nia, even Lily. She was aware of the incident and was aware of her friends' fears. But she was also aware of her friends' relentless stubborn ego as well. When she was pushed she pushed back. When someone tugged, she tugged harder.

Not everyone had seen this side yet, but they were going to learn eventually.

"Pitch? You mean… Quidditch Pitch? Um… well, I'm not to sure…"

"Come on Nia, we can pretend the Malfoys are the rings."

"No, I'm not sure. I mean, I haven't been on in years…"

"Good players never forget how to play their game."

"But I'm out of shape…"

"In your dreams, maybe!"

"I'm not dressed, prepared to play…"

"You can be; and quickly."

"But what about my… my… uh, um… foot! Yeah, I hurt it this morning! Fell out of bed!"

"Really now? I don't believe you Nia, so lets' see if you're lying," Sirius smiled and then, out of no where, he started to tickle her. She struggled with all her might out of his grip and ran.

"Merlin, you're good for someone whose foot is hurt," Sirius won.

"Agh! Fine. I don't want to play though! So you better catch me or your damn life will be in danger!" she looked flustered and annoyed and boy was she not happy. They all just chuckled while she walked off in a huff.

"Where do you think she's going?" James asked.

"Diner," they answered.

"You're angry at me, aren't you?" Sirius said, sitting directly next to Nia.

"Give me a reason not to be…"

"Aw… the love birds are squabbling," someone said as he passed. They turned, only to find Snape looking right back at them. He had that genuine "Slytherin Smirk" sitting right on his face.

"I'd wipe that look right off your face Snivellous," James growled. "Before I decide to at least."

"James Potter! Stop calling him Snivellous! But you can go ahead and hit him," finished Lily.  
"Gladly," and James went to move.

"Stop!" Nia barked. "I don't give a shit what it is you two have to fight about, but that was directed at Sirius and me. So we'll handle it ourselves James!"

Nia stood up, turned to Snape and glared. Slowly stepping toward him, she began to speak.

"It's obvious you don't like me, it's obvious you don't like them and it's obvious we don't like you. So I'm going to be nice this time, Snape. I'm going to let you walk by ME without a scratch but I can't guarantee that you'll walk by Sirius with your life."

"What, are you scared?" Snape mocked.

"No, I'm just better then you are," was all she said.

"I'd leave before she changes her mind Snape," Lily added.

As Snape walked off, Nia looked up from her food and smiled. "Now whose afraid Snivellous," everyone smiled.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly, they finished up eating and left to study. At least some of them left to study. Nia, Remus and Lily were all busy preparing for the summer homework while James and Sirius were helping with the planning of the end of the year game. It was Gryffindor against Slytherin again… it was like that every year since they had come to be at Hogwarts.

"Well, Montgomery is still injured from the last game, so we're short a chaser. No one else will play, I've asked everyone. They're all afraid, last game is always the most deadly…" James said. He was aspiring captain for next year.

"We have to keep looking! If we can't find a chaser we might be disqualified… maybe worse, we might have to play…" the captain, Dawson, said sadly.

"What do you mean worse? How could that be worse?" Sirius asked.

"Because we'd have one less person for them to defend against. Which means one person for them to constantly attack us," James answered.

"But there has to be one person that'll help us… I mean Gryffindor are supposed to be the brave ones," Sirius responded frustrated. He suddenly got this look and started to smirk and whisper vigorously to the others. They, too, slowly had smiles crossing there faces.

"Remus I don't get this one. In Arithmacey… it's asking me too create an equastion that will help to prove my point. What the hell is _my_ point?" Nia asked, annoyed with the subject.

"Well, Miss Vector assigned us points in class. We were supposed to mark them down," Lily said.

"Arg, I hate Arithmacey! It's just horrible," Nia spat. "Do either of you know…"

"Yes," they answered and got to work.

"It happens this tomorrow, she already promised but it'll be hard to actually make it happen," Sirius declared.

"It's gonna take time and effort Padfoot. We'll have bruises by the end of it too," James continued.

"But it'll hopefully be worth it. Good luck boys," Dawson finished.

"Remus!" Called Sirius. "We're going to call it a night. Coming?"

"Uh, sure. But why so early, guys?" Remus questioned.

"I practice tomorrow, mate! I want to get some sleep; and I'm forcing Sirius to come," James answered, they were now beside Lily, Remus and Nia.

"You three should come too," James added.

"No, they will; seeing as I _have_ to go," Sirius grumbled.

"Oh, maybe I will come, just so that Sirius Black won't look like the loser he truly is," Nia piped. She got a look for that one.

"Alright, I guess we could go," Lily interjected.

"Yeah," Nia replied. "What about you Remus?"

"Sure, I'll go," he responded suspiciously.


	17. Broom Ride

5

Chapter 17

Broom Ride

Nia and Lily were lying in bed peacefully when suddenly their alarm clock began to beep. Out of pure habit Nia cast a quick spell to shut it off; she shouldn't have though. To her surprise the spell only made the clock blare louder.

The girls tried everything to ignore it. They covered their heads with their pillows, they threw their pillows at the clock and they even threw a couple miscellaneous objects at it as well. A couple shoes, a brush, a text book or two… but no matter what they did it wouldn't shut off.

"Shut your dame clock off you idiots!" They heard from the room next door.

"Shut it yourself! I'm too lazy!" Nia spat back, though she reluctantly got up to shut it off anyways.

"Lily, if you don't get your arse out of that bed in two seconds I'll hurt you," Nia said to her friend.

"Shut up Nia! I want to sleep," she grumbled back.

"Get up you lazy cow!" Nia growled while throwing several pillows at Lily's head.

"Sod off."

"Fine then," Nia walked over to the end of Lily's bed and grabbed the red-heads legs. Yanking on them hard, the two tumbled to the floor in a tangled mess.

"What was that for!" Lily demanded.

"Quidditch practice you prat," was her response.

Lily only looked at Nia like she was crazy and then began to dress. She did say she would go after all.

The girls walked down in dark wash jeans, waist high shirts and hair down. It was a day for summer comfort, and they were going to take advantage of the +5 weather outside.

As the five walked to the court in tired silence, something clued into Nia. Both James and Sirius had their brooms and Remus did not look pleased at all. Something was going to happen, but she wasn't to sure what.

Nia watched in careful silence now. She was wide awake due to her curiosity and was ready to figure out what the boys were up too. She watched them set up and mount their brooms, but Sirius was not one of them.

That made no sense to Nia considering Sirius had brought his broom. Nia looked around the stands and then around the field. It took her several minutes to spot him next to the team captain, broom in hand, at the side of the pitch. She quickly looked away when she noticed that he too was watching, but he was watching from the side, not full out staring. Sirius leaned over and said something too Dawson. What the hell was going on?

Eventually both Nia and Lily zoned out from boredom. That was when it hit her… or grabbed her at least. Slowly but surely Nia was making her way off the stands and onto the pitch. She was silenced from shock. But not for long.

She looked up to find Sirius was holding her from the back of her t-shirt.

"Nice belly DuBois. Very flat," Sirius mocked. That's when she realized what was really happening. Nia looked down and began to swarm.

As she swung her arms around, she found Sirius own arm and grabbed on, holding tighter then life. "Sirius! Sirius Black you put me down on the ground! NOW!" She shrieked.

"No way Nia. I'm not letting you go until you agree to fly," he replied flatly.

"Sirius!"

"Get real, just hold on tight and stop moving around," he said. "I might drop you."

With unreal annoyance and fear she began to swear furiously at Sirius to put her back where he had found her. She refused to show him exactly how afraid she was. But to sum it up, she could have pissed herself with fear…

"Sirius," she pleaded with puppy dog eyes. That's when someone threw a ball at Sirius; when his grip wavered.

"Help me, help me, help me," she whispered, holding even tighter.

"Stop being such a baby DuBois," someone yelled up. All Nia knew was that she was floating very high with only a boys grip to keep her from falling.

"Sirius, put me the hell down," she was getting mad now.

"Naomi, since when do you swear?" Sirius questioned faintly amused.

"Since when did you loose that fake ass charm!" She spat in return.

"Since now," he smirked only to find Nia was smirking too.

"Heads up Boys!" She screamed. Everyone turned to look at Nia now. She had let go of Sirius' arm and was now holding the broom. She swung quickly, smacking Sirius off the broom. As she sat down quickly, she grabbed Sirius by the wrist, refusing to look down.

"Can someone grab this idiot?" She spat. Someone rushed over and grabbed Sirius.

"Nice swing DuBois," James said.

"Nice reflexes too," Dawson breathed. Without waiting another second, he yelled out a surprising order. "Make her fly for her life boys!"

Just then all of the guys began to throw things at her and chase her around the pitch. Annoyance over took fear and anger over took annoyance. It didn't take long for Nia to deal with her problem…

"You have to play for us! We'll be disqualified!" Dawson insisted.

"I will not get on another broom," Nia responded calmly. "And there's no frickin' way that'll happen in not so near future either."

"Come on, we need you!" James begged.

"NO!"

"Please, for me," Sirius asked.

"Go screw yourself lover boy."

"Nia just do it. Or would you rather we loose to Slytherin?" Nia stopped cold as Lily questioned. Everyone's gaze shifted in between the two in hopeful silence.

Nia sighed deeply and looked at the Gryffindor team in a way that worried them. There was no expression on her face at that very moment.

"Fine, but I'm doing this so that I can kick that Blonde Malfoys' arse and embarrass him till he goes tomato red. Understood, good." It was more of a statement then a question. "Now give me that awful broom of yours before I change my mind," she spat at Sirius, who was absolutely brimming.

"You're a natural! I pure natural!" Dawson breathed.

"It's not my first time on a broom you twit," she responded bluntly.

"Now that wasn't very nice," Sirius pouted.

"Neither was your act of fearlessness on my part! Hanging me who knows how many feet over the ground did _not_ gain any bonus points you egotistical prep," Nia glared in added return.

"You were brave to do that Nia and you're brave to be doing this for the team. For the Gryffindor's, I say thank you," Lily smiled. How could anyone ever stay mad at that smile?

"You're right Lily, no worries though. It's them I'm planning to impale." Nia only continued to glare at the team; they cringed at her complete bluntness.

"I hear you're filling in for a Gryffindor chaser," Lucius walked up.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Snape smirked.

"'Cause you know that we'd hate to hurt you too," Lestrange stated sarcastically. It seemed the Slytherin team had a bone to pick with Nia.

"It's none of your business what I'm doing," she responded flatly.

"How's a little girl like you going to play with big boys like us? You have a death wish or something?" Crabbe asked.

"Yeah, or maybe she just want to see someone else hurt. There are other ways to get you off the field DuBois. Women are soft hearted, as are all you Gryffindors. So why don't you just try and stay on that broom the whole time; we'll be waiting for chance to knock you off," Lucius stated.

"Now I understand why you're telling me what you're planning for my friends and me. You're all idiots," it was Nia's turn to smirk.

"Watch your mouth you mudblood lover," Lestrange growled.

"Watch yours, potty mouth," she raised an eyebrow.

"How about we make a deal," some girl walked up. She was blonde and had these dark eyes. Nia knew these eyes.

"What kind of deal?" Nia questioned darkly.

"If you don't play in the match then I won't handle a dear cousin of mine," she smiled.

"A twit's lie; you couldn't handle a bug if you wanted too."

"Want to bet," she responded.

"Forget about it Narcissi. Mudblood lovers' don't make deals with people like us," Lucius said. Nia was becoming more annoyed with every word that he had said.

"Mudblood? Who the hell are you calling a Mudblood?" She spat in response.

"Didn't seem to bother you in the first place… then again, Evans is a Mudblood isn't she?"

Without thinking, Nia punched Lucius in the nose as hard as she could.

"Bitch! You broke you my nose!" He spat in rage.

"Bastard, you broke my nail," she smirked, raising her hand and waving it front of his face. She actually did brake a nail. Nia just turned around and began to walk away.

"Oh, Lucius, are you okay?" She heard the girl with dark eyes say. Smirking still, she continued on.

"Where do you think you're going?" Flint said. He's the captain of the Slytherin team and, boy, was he strict.

"You know you should really bring Blondie to the hospital wing before he bleeds out more blood from his nose then he ever has in his life," she suggested mockingly.

All Flint did was glare at her and head toward his seeker.

"You actually did that?" Peter asked.

"No, I just made the whole story up for kicks," Nia responded in annoyance. Peter looked down pathetically while Lily looked at Nia disapprovingly.

"So you actually broke the idiots' nose. To bad I missed that," James looked up dreamily.

"So who is this Narcissi anyway?" Nia questioned.

"Her name's Narcissi Black; she's my cousin." Sirius stated casually.

"Wait, what? Are you saying that _she's_ your cousin? Are you actually telling me that you're related to that blonde? I mean, she can't even do her hair properly! I can just imagine how she dresses…" Nia cringed at the though alone.

"You really do like your clothes, don't you?" Lily asked.

"And my shoes; never forget about shoes!" Nia looked offended. James and Peter looked at her oddly while Remus and Sirius were busy smiling. Naomi DuBois never would change.


	18. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Chapter 18

Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

The day came much sooner then Nia had anticipated. With a quick run through the night before and a sharp and forceful warning to sleep well or else; Nia felt awake and ready on Saturday. No sooner did she wake up did Lily come calling from the bathroom.

"So you're finally awake," Lily commented.

"Yes I am. And I see that you are completely prepared for today. Even more then me, Evans," Nia smiled. "Are all the houses this punctual for their teams early morning practice?"

"Haha, I just wanted to be there for you," Lily gave a look.

"And James," Nia finished as she got up and grabbed her clothes for today.

"No, of course not for _James_," she spoke his name with malice. "I don't care about that foul pig for a boy anyways."

"So why take the time to fight with him and insult him? If he's that foul you'd think Lily Evans would _ignore_ him."

"Have you ever tried to ignore James Potter! It's practically impossible—"

"Because he's head over heals with you," now Nia was done changing and began heading for the bathroom.

"Why would he be head over heals for ME?" Lily asked.

"Because you're Lily Evans… he's perfect match and Love at First Site."

"Gross," Lily grimaced.

"Stop being so cruel," Lily glared.

"Drop the subject Naomi. My romantic life has nothing to do with you," she responded.

"Uh Oh, looks like little Nia DuBois hit a sore spot! You like him!" Nia smiled from ear to ear in accusing pleasure.

"I said drop it!" And Lily stomped off.

"Wow, someone's not an early riser," Nia shook her head and kept going for the bathroom.

"So you ready?" Sirius questioned. James looked a little distressed and Sirius was in quite a good mood; which, by the way, was an extremely rare thing to see when Sirius had to wake up so early. Especially when Sirius had to wake up so early on the _weekend_. The rest of the team, other then Dawson, looked amazingly tired.

"I thought Dawson said to go to bed early, not stay up till we drop…" Nia whispered to Lily.

"Well, they sure look like they're about to drop," Lily smiled.

"So, are you ready or what Nia?" Sirius question again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just hope I'll be okay once I get up into the air," Nia looked worried at her last comment.

"Trust us, you'll be fine," Longbottom nodded.

"And anyways, if you fall off, one of us will catch you," James smiled. Lily and Sirius punched him in the arm, while Dawson smacked him in the back of the head.

"Thanks," Nia stated nervously.

The practice was brutal and the amount of effort it took Nia surprised her. She used to be able to do this kind of thing with no effort at all! But time had passed with her not once picking up a broom. She was out of practice _and_ shape.

They had done so many things that eventually Dawson began to make up warm ups and different exercises. They had decided to start some ground warm ups after 45 minutes. They did passed the ball, ran laps, did push ups, etc for about 30 an hour. Nia was fading and quick…

"Daw… Daws…" Nia paused in effort to catch her breath. After a couple deep breaths and sitting down, she continued. "Dawson, we have to stop." She paused again. "If I don't I won't be able to play. I'm not built for physical stress like this, not anymore at least." That's when she just laid out on that very spot and relaxed.

Nia had already closed her eyes and began to rest when Dawson started to talk. "Okay, I have to agree with Nia, even I feel a little warn out. So sit down and relax. There's 20 minutes until the game, 5 minutes ahead of time we'll stretch and then head to the change rooms before everyone starts to arrive…"

Dawson had obviously continued, but Nia had completely fallen asleep by the time he was finished.

"Nia, Nia! Wake up, we have to stretch," someone was softly shaking Nia awake.

"Just five more minutes…" She groaned.

"I wish we had five more minutes. Come on, up you come," Nia slowly opened her eyes to see that Sirius was helping her up. Arm on his shoulders, they began to walk to the change rooms.

"I'll get her to stretch in the room. She has to wake up first," she heard Sirius say.

"Do I have to get up," she whined while rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, yes you do. We have to play in a few minutes," he replied softly. She heard a door open and felt a seat underneath her. Nia yawned, arms stretched out, legs to toes extended as long as possible.

"Okay, tell me what to do," she smiled tiredly. She saw Sirius shake his head with a grin on his face. They sat on the floor and stretched for what seemed like hours.

"Hey, you be careful out there; alright? I don't want to have to choose between catching you or letting you drop," he teased.

"Well, you better catch me, or I'll come back to haunt you," she raised an eyebrow, smiling as well.

"So, does that mean your going to fall just so that I'll catch you?" He questioned.

"No, I'll fall because I'll be scared out of my shoes," Nia noticed his expression drop a little. "Or maybe I'll fall for some unknown reason." They both smiled at that like that.

The rest of the team walked in at that very second. "You two ready?" Dawson asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Nia looked skeptical.

"Today's match, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, is rumored to be the biggest one this year. It may only be the final match, but it'll be a Grande finale –"

"Just introduce the players, Marcus," everyone heard Professor McGonagall over the microphone.

"Yes sir… I mean madam. Alright, the first out today are the Gryffindors, who just finished an early morning practice. As always, Captain and Keeper Riley Dawson, is first to walk out. Fallowed by our houses greatest Seeker in years, James Potter. Next up are the Gryffindor Chasers, Allyson Bell, Sirius Black who's covering for Finnigin and… wait a minute! There's Naomi DuBois, the new girl from Beauxbatons! Looks like she's covering for Derek Marshall! Well, this must have happened last minute.

"Right then, the Gryffindor beaters are up next. It looks like Longbottom and Johnson seem to be in top health. The boys look ready to beat alright!

"Look, Slytherin has already started onto the pitch! In the lead is Flint, Captain and Keeper. Behind him is Seeker Lucius Malfoy. Lestrange, Bulstrode and Bole are all in top form as they prepare to play some Quidditch. The chasers seem to be eyeing DuBois though… I wonder why? Behind them are Crabbe and Goyle, the infamous hard head beaters of the Slytherin team.

"The Captains are now heading over to Madame Hooch for the pre-game speech." Marcus quieted to listen in to the usual add on of Madame Hooch.

"Alright, I want a fair game. No cheating, effort to kill or any other of the things you two are famous for. I want this to be a clean game! Now, shake hands," she looked sternly at Dawson and Flint.

The two boys eyed each other dangerously as they shook hands.

"Watch your back Dawson. Or better yet, watch DuBois," he smirked in a malicious whisper.

"Don't you dare touch her Flint," Dawson glared in return, only to tighten his grip. Before they knew it, Madame Hooch was speaking again.

"Alright, mount your brooms!" She bellowed to the teams. Putting her whistle to her lips… she blew to start.

"Alright, everyone's in the air now. Looks like they're moving quickly too. Potter seems to be fully on the ball this time around, this game is very important after all. Malfoy isn't far behind… Wait, it looks like DuBois has the ball and is heading for the goals! She passes to Black and goes far ahead. She seems to be diving a little… Black passes to Bell. Bell is throwing the ball down… wait! There's DuBois! She's got the ball! She's surprised Flint with her quick entry; she throws and… SHE SCORE'S! 10 points to Gryffindor! Obviously the team made a good choice. DuBois can go!

"Flint retrieves the ball and passes to Lestrange who passes to Bole who passes it back. Lestrange passes to Bulstrode who passes to Bole… they heading for the goals and quick! OW! Longbottom just hit the bludgers at Bole! Bole's hit and he drops the ball. Bell retrieves the ball and heads back to the Slytherin Goals. AND ANOTHER HIT BY THE BLUDGER! It seems Goyle aimed the bludgers and hit Bell right in the center of the back. She's lost the ball! But, wait! Black grabs it and passes it too… oh and Lestrange intervenes! The ball is with the Slytherin's now!"

"Be quicker next time, DuBois!" Dawson yelled from the goal post.

"Why don't you imagine yourself in my shoes, you lazy ingrate! I haven't played a proper sport in years and suddenly you decide I'm going to play for you! I'm still weak, two weeks or not! Now shut your trap you twit! I have a game to play!" Nia yelled in response.

"Did I just hear right! DuBois has only been back on the field for two weeks? Incredible! Just Amazing!" Marcus Belby threw his hands up in the air to give a dramatic, yet non existent, effect.

"Back to the game Belby," Professor Flitwick looked at his student sternly.

"Yes sir! Alright, it looks as if the Slytherins have scored a goal. It's a tie at 10-10 and the Captains don't seem to be very happy with that. Oh well, what can they do but smack the ball away… right? Either way, Bulstrode has the ball now and… wait a second! It seems James Potter has spotted something! And by the looks of his speed it's the snitch! That was quick; it looks like they want to be off the field asap… Malfoy isn't far behind Potter now. But wait! Crabbe has just sent a bludgers reeling toward Potter! Potter swerves out of the way and… WHAT THE HELL!"

"Watch your tongue!" Professor McGonagall smacked Belby for that one.

"Ouch! Sorry… Okay, right. It seems that Johnson was quick on his broom as well. While the bludgers was heading for Potter, Johnson sat at the ready and just smacked it at the unsuspecting Malfoy! Malfoy is currently regaining his composer, but it seems in this little incident, Potter has lost sight of the snitch. He doesn't exactly seem all that happy about it either…

"No goals have been… forgetting that! Black just scored! 10 points to Gryffindor! The score is now 20-10 Gryffindor. Our teams seem to be almost fighting over the quaffle; James and Malfoy are currently busy searching for the snitch with what looks like pure conviction. Now this is something! The quaffle has just been taken… intervened several times only to drop into the patient hands of DuBois. DuBois makes a quick pass to her Bell. It now looks like their doing some sort of criss cross formation… I'm getting dizzy just looking at it! It seems that Flint is having the same reaction! He looks dizzy and confused and… Goal! The score is now 30-10 Gryff… Holy shit!"

"Language!" Flitwick snapped.

"Right sir… Well, sorry for my lateness, but it seems Potter is chasing the snitch and Malfoy has _just_ noticed due to my announcement! Dammit!"

"BELBY!" The two Professor's yelled in perfect synch.

"I should have kept my mouth shut…" He moaned. "Wait! It seems Gryffindors' hard work has paid off! JAMES POTTER HAS JUST CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR!" All of the Gryffindor supporters began to chant at the top of their lungs. It seemed that Marcus Belby was right after all. The Gryffindor's hard work had paid off, but for a crucial price… the energy.

The team had no energy at all to bask in their victory; all they did was head back to the house and sit around talking with butterbeer while the others partied their lives away that night. The reason being… The Gryffindor's had just won the Quidditch cup!


	19. Time Flies

Hey people; it's Me here! I just wanted to say that I'm in a pretty good mood right now. At least, as a write this... but my mood's never take away from my capablity of writing. Either way, just needed to make a note to all of my readers new and old. I had to make a change in my story, it's inbetween slight and not. I've decided that Nia, Lily and The Marauders are currently only in their sixth year. Enjoy the Chapter, Me :D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

Time Flies

Truth be told, it was time for that end of the year feast and the speech that Dumbledore told every year. It was a little bit of a take off, at least which was what Nia thought, because Hogwarts traditional end of the year thing had only started after Dumbledore came. And Nia knew for a fact that Beaux Batons had been doing this for as long as everyone in its history can remember.

Dumbledore stood up front, his blue eyes twinkling like always. "There is much to think back n this year. We have made considerable changes and have created a new way of living in this castle. New people have greeted us once again; but not only those who are now finishing their first year of many I this school, but one other who is finishing her first month of few others here with us. These new people have brought much to their houses, and like every other person, they have also learnt much from the people who have been her longer.

"Our time together has come to a quick end, and has brought a surprisingly large amount of surprises. I have noticed my students grow; boys wrestling into young men and girls blossoming into young women. This year has also brought the old with it. I stand here in front of you all and ask for you to applaud our gracious staff here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I myself have seen them work hard this year, and it has brought something great with it.

"I will now ask our Head of Houses to come up here and help me with the final results of this year." With that Professor McGonagall, Slughorn, Flitwick and Sprout stepped up.

"Alright, I would like it if we go fromright to left. Start any time Professor Sprout," Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore. I would like to say that my students have worked very hard this year and I am happy to say that you have done well. Hufflepuff, you have come in third with 236 points." Professor smiled at the crowd, stepping down and taking her seat. Flitwick continued…

"Well my Ravenclaws, I am sorry to say you have come in fourth this year with 199 points. I won't deny that you haven't worked hard this year, but I know you can do better." He stepped down as well.

"McGonagall and I spoke earlier and decided that we wanted to torture you a bit. I know that the Slyhterins have worked extremely hard this year-"

"As did the Gryffindors." McGonagall added.

"Yes, them too; but I must unfortunately admit that only one house can win the cup."

"We both appreciate your constant effort." McGonagall smiled.

"Don't they mean fighting?" Sirius whispered to James.

"Slytherin's, you have come out with two hundred and… 82 points!" Slughorn said proudly.

"And Gryffindor's," Professor McGonagall smiled. "You have exactly…" She paused for effect. "300 points!" She announced proudly. The room broke out in cries…

"That was an okay feast actually. But it's nothing compared to French food," Nia stated.

"I have to agree with that," a familiar male voice said. Nia whipped around to find her brother smirking.

"Mark!" She jump tackled him.

"Wow! Relax Vix! Mom and Dad sent me to pick you up considering the express goes no where near France." Mark smiled.

"Well, let's go! I can't wait till mom sees my Arithmacy grades. Lily and Remus have been helping me," she nodded behind her.

"And we got her on a broom. She helped us win the Cup this year." Sirius came up behind Nia. Mark just stared in amusement. He wasn't going to ask.

"Oh, Mark, this is Lily Evans; Lily, this is my brother Mark. Never trust him," she smiled.

"Please to meet you, but we have to be going. We have to get ready for the family thing next week."

"Alright-"

"Stop right there!" James blurted.

"Before you go, you have to promise us something." Sirius stated.

"And what's that?" Nia asked.

"That you'll visit." Remus said.

"Okay, I promise I'll visit." She was smiling now. Nia hugged Lily and waved to the boys as her and her brother left the school and onto the grounds. Only to apparate away as quickly as they could.


	20. Family

**Chapter 20**

Family

Naomi's P.O.V.

To tell the truth, I never expected to be this excited about the next few weeks. Everyone's been running around the house looking for stuff; mother's been having a fit over what Grandmother planned for us to wear this year; father's been really stressed about Rome and Shade and I… well, we've been talking. He decided that it was high time I double checked all of my summer plans as well; I'm sixteen, turning seventeen soon, and my brother thinks I'm incapable of organizing myself! I was so insulted… but on the other hand, he's sort of right.

I owled everyone, meaning Lily, Sirius and them and Mel; I had to send all of the confirmation letters out to the family about the reunion as well. James and Lily got back to me real quick, Sirius took awhile, but he answered as well. Mel's and Remus' letter came back yesterday so I'm now officially scheduled all summer.

I'll be visiting all of everyone throughout the summer; I'll be going to Rome for about a week. July is probably my busy month though. Unfortunately, I poked around and found out that the portrait day and the pureblood thing are on the same day. Now I just have to talk grand-mere into making wear that ridiculously huge outfit. Maybe I can even talk her into a different day seeing as grand-mere insist on having a family portrait this year. What am I going to do?

Authors P.o.v

The house of DuBois seemed to be in serious disorder and the amount of stress was immense. Although none of them had expected it, they were thrown into a family vacation full of acks and sores. For days on end they were preparing for the first of the many events that summer. That very weekend there was to be a family reunion held at their house. They were running around pre-paring menus, rooms, beds, the outside was redone so that the boys could play Quidditch while the others would be able to sit and relax on the houses new and extremely large patio. The chairs, shelves, floors… everything was in need of a cleaning and seeing as Sweetie, their poor house elf wouldn't be able to do it all alone, they had called in for some other elves and had even done some of the work themselves. In time, they were ready; that time being the day before the reunion…

Saturday July 1975

The family came poring in, more and more each and every second. There was Aunt Marie with the over done make-up, all the annoyingly young children girls and boys a like. There were the teenage snobs; the overly old grey one's that needed help taking baby steps. There was the few nice family members that Nia actually got along with as well; Leo being on of the few. He was from his the house of LaDuke. Surprisingly, his small but strongly opinionated family was the only other one's that actually lived in France. The other 3 families came from Spain, Italy and London.

Auntie Marie-Mai suddenly walked threw the door and all you could see were all of the children, teens included, and run for their lives. Marie-Mai LeDuke was quiet an eccentric person. She walked in as done up as per usual. That's why the non adults ran for their lives. Nia, unfortunately had not been in room during her dearest aunts entry.

"Nia dear!" Marie-Mai ran toward Nai when she saw her freeze at the hallway entrance. "Naomi, sweet heart! I haven't seen you in so long! How are you!" Marie-Mai dragged her niece into a strangling hug. Nia eventually made her way out of the hug, only to have her head straddled and stared at.

"You've grown Naomi," Leo said.

"I 'ow," she responded awkwardly. Trying to say I know while having your face pushed in wasn't exactly easy.

"Mother, I think you can let go of her now." Leo looked at his mother amused.

"Yes, well, you're right dear," the older women finally let go. Leaving Nia to rub her face of the pain.

"How've you been?" Leo asked, staring at Nia.

"Fine... up till 10 seconds ago that is." She joked; Leo only smiled and they headed for the back porch.

"I'm serious Leo! You've grown... I'm not sure but you're certainly taller then when I last saw you." Nia stated.

"Does the fact that i have to look down on you bother you?" Leo snickered only to be smacked on the shoulder.

"That wasn't very nice! It's not like I'm not tall though. 5.6 is more then most people get to be," she added smiling.

"Yes but 6 feet is more then most get to be."

"Oh, shut up!" Her smile grew. At that very second Juan ran over.

"Naomi!"

"On Merlin's name," Nia said surprised. "How old are you now Juan? You're so much taller now as well."

"So are you Nia! I'm 9 now, and I'm tall!" He yelled happily, twirling amused.

"Juan Torres! Slow down before you hurt yourself!" She laughed.

"Oh alright," he responded, smiling as well.

The day went by well, with the children playing while the teens watched. The adults stayed inside, basking in the luck of not having to deal with the annoyance of their children for once. Two days was all the had, and they weren't about to give that up of all things.

Nia got to meet many of her new family members. The house of Torres had a new daughter named Carmen; the house of Mancini had just recently given birth to twins. A boy and a girl to be exact; their names were Isabella and Emilio. Mr. and Mrs. Moore now had two sons and two daughters; Danielle, Matthew, Drake and Alana were their names. Danielle was 21 now and she was engaged to a man named Charles; Matthew was nineteen and he had brought his soon to be fiancé to the reunion. They had been dating since second year at Hogwarts. Leo and his little sister Marie had no change in the family except the fact that their aunt Mildred, Marie-Mai's sister, was getting married again. It would be her fourth marriage in seven years...

As expected, the DuBois family hadn't gotten bigger. Though, some expected Mark to fall madly in love with some Italian while he had been in Rome. When people had said this to Nia she got to thinking; Mark was the one who suggested they go to Rome this summer.


End file.
